Mon Coeur Ira De L'Avant
by Emeraude noire
Summary: *Traduction* Arthur est un riche jeune homme qui voyage sur le Titanic avec sa demi-sœur Morgane et son oncle Henry. Il ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette pression imposé par sa famille et voulait se suicider. Mais il rencontrera un jeune artiste -Merlin. Puis leurs vies changera pour toujours.
1. Sur la proue

**Titre :_ Mon cœur ira de l'avant  
_**

**Titre original :_ My heart will go on  
_**

**Auteur : LadyFromPoland  
**

**Traductrice : Emeraude noire**

**Genre : Romance/Drama  
**

**Rating : M  
**

**Pairing : Slash (Merthur)**

**Note de l'auteur : C'est un UA, sur fond du Titanic. Comme j'ai traduis presque entièrement tout l'histoire, je publierai 3 fois par semaine. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**En espérant que vous aimerez! (Et n'oubliez pas la petite review ) ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : ''Sur la proue''

Le Titanic voguait sur l'océan. C'était la nuit. Des millions d'étoiles brillaient dans le ciel pur. La brise était vraiment agréable. Il refroidissait les gens. C'était parfait.

Merlin Emrys, un jeune peintre aux cheveux noirs qui cherchait sa place dans le monde, était allongé sur un banc. C'était un homme chanceux. Il avait gagné un ticket pour un voyage de rêve sur le plus grand navire qui ait jamais existé. Le jeune homme allait en Amérique. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il avait juste gagné ce ticket et s'était décidé. Emrys avait toujours suivit son cœur et cette fois, il lui avait dit d'y aller et de ne pas s'en soucier. Bien... pour être honnête, il n'a jamais été vraiment inquiet. Il se sentait libre.

Cette nuit-là, Merlin regardait les étoiles. Comme un artiste, il attendait d'avoir une inspiration. Il avait du temps.

Puis, il entendit quelque chose. Quelque chose courait près de lui très vite. Vraiment trop vite. C'était très étrange. Merlin s'assit et regarda la personne. Il ou elle, Emrys n'était pas sûr, était assez loin maintenant. Le jeune homme ne pensait pas trop et courut après cette personne.

C'était un homme bond. Certainement un riche homme. Merlin était sûr qu'il l'avait déjà vu avant. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Cet homme agissait comme s'il voulait se tuer. Il se tenait sur la proue et voulait sauter dans l'eau froide de l'océan.

- **Stop ! **Dit Merlin.

Cet homme retourna la tête. Il était un peu choqué. Il n'avait pas supposé que quelqu'un puisse le voir.

- **Ne venez pas ici ! **Cria le jeune homme blond.

- **Du calme. Vous ne voulez pas réellement faire cela. **Merlin essayait de sembler aimable.

- **Vous ne comprenez pas. **

- **Alors essayé de m'expliquer. **Emrys fit quelques pas. **Mais vous ne voulez pas réellement faire ça. **

- **Vous ne me connaissez pas. **Sa voix tremblait.

Merlin lui tenait la main.

- **Laissez moi vous aider. **Dit-il. **Je suis Merlin Emrys, pour la manière. **Peut-être que ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante à dire à ce moment là mais il devait parler avec cet homme blond.

Le riche homme regarda dans les yeux de Merlin. C'était les mêmes. Ils avaient tous les deux, de purs yeux bleus. Emrys n'était pas sûr de comment l'aider. Peut-être qu'ils avaient exactement les mêmes yeux, mais l'autre homme hocha lentement la tête et laissa l'étrange homme aux cheveux noirs l'aider.

Quand il fut de nouveau en sécurité, il dit :

- **Merci. **Cependant, il n'osait pas encore se pencha pour voir ces yeux bleus. Il se sentait coupable.

- **Quel est ton nom ? **Demanda Merlin.

Le blond hésita. Finalement, il décida que ce monsieur Emrys méritait de le savoir.

- **Arthur. **Dit-il. **Arthur Pendragon. Et oui... de la famille Pendragon. **

- **Ravi de te rencontrer. **Merlin sourit. Le jeune Pendragon sentit étrangement de la chaleur dans son cœur quand il vit ce sourire incroyable. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'un peu similaire que cela.

- **Vas-tu... ? **

- **Non. **Répondit Merlin avant qu'Arthur ne puisse finir sa phrase. **Je ne le dirai à personne. **

Arthur était impressionné. Cet homme aux cheveux noirs comprenait mieux que qui que se soit ne puisse imaginer.

- **Merci. **Dit-il encore. **Tu dois... **hésita Pendragon. **Tu dois penser qu'une telle personne comme moi, ne sait pas ce que sont les problèmes. **

-** Je ne suis pas ici pour te juger. **

Arthur le regarda dans les yeux. En quelque sorte, il trouva de la paix et de la consolation.

- **Veux-tu parler à quelqu'un ? **Demanda Merlin.

- **Avec un étranger ?**

-** Je ne suis plus un étranger. Je t'ai juste sauvé la vie. **

- **Vraiment ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre la remarqué ? **Demanda le jeune Pendragon.

- **Crétin. **Semblait être la réponse de Merlin.

- **Monsieur Emrys ! Comment osez-vous me parler de cette façon ? **Demanda Arthur en riant. Il appréciait vraiment la compagnie de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- **Excusez moi. **Dit Merlin. **Vous êtes Monsieur le Crétin. **

Ils rirent tous les deux.

- **Quoi qu'il en soit... pourquoi voulais-tu faire ceci ? **Demanda soudainement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Arthur regarda le ciel.

- **J'ai mes raisons. **Dit-il.

- **Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas le dire. Tu ne me connais pas et... eh bien... ce n'est pas comme si tu aimerais que d'autres personnes sachent à ton sujet. Cependant... si tu me le dis, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider ou quelque chose...**

- **Tu m'as déjà aidé, **dit Arthur. **Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. **Soupira-t-il péniblement. **J'admets que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée mais... je ne pouvais plus supporter toutes ces choses. **

- **Quelles choses ?** Demanda Merlin. **Bien sûr, si tu veux me le raconter. Je ne veux ****pas que tu fasses ce que tu n'as pas envie de faire. **

L'homme blond sourit tristement.

- **C'est ça, **dit-il.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

Arthur mordit sa lèvre inférieur et ferma les yeux pendant un moment. L'autre homme vit que ce n'était pas facile pour lui.

- **Tout le monde veut que je fasse des choses que je n'ai pas envie de faire, **dit-il calmement.

- **Peux-tu refuser ?**

Pendragon rit tristement.

- **Je crains que non. **

- **Pourquoi ? C'est ta vie. Tu as le droit de choisir. **

- **Tout d'abord, je suis Arthur, le fils du grand et sanglant Uther Pendragon. Je dois faire les choses qu'il pense être juste. C'est mon devoir de sang. **

Merlin hésita et après un moment, il dit :

- **C'est ton père. C'est sûr qu'il t'aime. Tu ne peux juste pas le laisser décider tout le temps. Quel âge as-tu? **Demanda-t-il.

- **Dix-neuf ans. **

- **C'était une question rhétorique, **Dit Merlin. **Cependant, j'ai aussi dix-neuf ans. **

- **Bien. **Arthur regarda la lune. **À**** propos de mon père... il n'aime pas quand quelqu'un lui dise non. D'ailleurs, il ne peut pas écouter. **

- **Fâcheux, **soupira Emrys.

- **À**** quoi ressemble ton père ? **Demanda soudainement Arthur. Il voulait poursuivre avec cette sujet-là. Il y avait quelque avec ce Merlin. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Il était différent. Pendragon n'avait jamais rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui avant.

- **Je ne me souviens pas de mon père, **dit tristement Merlin. **Il est mort quand j'avais quatre ans. **

- **Je suis désolé, **Pendragon baissa son regard. **Eh bien... je n'ai jamais vu ma mère. Elle est morte juste après ma naissance. **

- **Je suis désolé. **

Arthur sourit tristement.

- **Et quand est-il de ta mère ? **Demanda-t-il.

- **Elle est tout pour moi, **avoua Merlin. **Cependant, je ne suis pas le meilleur fils. Je ne la vois pas très souvent. J'ai choisis la vie de vagabond. **

- **Tu vis ta vie. Tu fais quelque chose que je rêverais de faire. **

- **Tu peux toujours essayer de faire la même chose, **dit Emrys.

- **C'est trop tard. C'est drôle... je n'ai jamais parlé à quelqu'un de cette façon... Même avec ma demi-sœur... Tu sais... je me soucie plus d'elle que je ne me soucie de mon père.**

- **Ne dis pas que c'est trop tard.**

- **Mais ça l'est. **Dit Arthur fermement. **As-tu une idée de pourquoi je vais en Amérique ?**

Merlin le regarda attentivement.

- **Pour me marier avec la femme que mon père a choisit pour moi. **

-** Tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Arthur ricana.

- **Je la connais à peine. **

- **Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu voulais sauter ?**

Pendragon hocha lentement la tête.

- **Mais vous avez raison, **dit-il après un moment. **Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le faire. **

- **Que voulais-tu faire alors ? **Demanda Merlin sérieusement.

Arthur Pendragon voulait répondre. Il le voulait vraiment. Mais quelque chose ne le laissa pas faire. Ce fut la voix de sa demi-sœur.

- **Arthur ! Te voilà ! Oh... **Elle regarda Merlin. **Tu n'es pas seul ici. **La femme les regarda étrangement.

Ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient assis sur le pont dans une position étrange.

Pendragon se releva.

- **Eh bien... c'est Monsieur Merlin Emrys, **dit-il. **Nous étions en train de parler. **

- **Je peux voir ça... **dit-elle.

- **Et c'est ma demi-sœur : Mademoiselle Morgane le Fay. **

- **Ravie de vous rencontrer, **dit Merlin en faisant une poignée de main avec elle. **Miss le Fay, **ajouta-il après un moment.

- **Quoi qu'il en soit... **Morgane se retourna vers son frère. **Que fais-tu ici ? **

- **Ne penses-tu pas que je devrais te poser cette question ? **Dit Arthur.

-** J'étais à ta recherche, **dit-elle. **Mon oncle est un peu déçu et en colère. Tu as quelque chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? **

- **Pour l'amour du ciel Morgane, tu as raison ! Et j'aurais déjà pensé que tu allais devenir folle parce que ta chère amie Gwen ne pouvait pas venir avec toi. **

Morgane haussa un sourcil.

-** Eh bien... Je peux voir que tu as trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler, **dit-elle. **Tu ne m'ennuieras plus, **ajouta-elle en souriant. **Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais partir. Il fait un peu froid ici. Et... le mieux c'est d'aller voir notre oncle. C'est un bon conseil. **La femme tourna sur ses talons et alla de l'avant.

- **Attends ! **Cria Arthur. **Je viens avec toi. **

Il regarda une dernière fois Merlin.

- **Désolé, **dit-il en souriant timidement. **Et merci. **Puis Pendragon courut après sa demi-sœur.

Merlin le regardait jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'obscurité. Emrys cligna des yeux, sourit et retourna dans sa cabine.

C'était définitivement un jour étrange.

* * *

_**A suivre...  
**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Mercredi 12 juin 2013. _


	2. Attente

Chapitre 2 : ''Attente''

Peut-être que c'était étrange et idiot mais Merlin Emrys ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il s'était réveillé avec cette pensée et il ne pouvait pas la chasser. C'était plus fort que lui. Cet homme, cet Arthur Pendragon, que Merlin avait rencontré la veille, était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait. Le riche homme blond avait voulu se tuer. Merlin ne voulait pas imaginer son corps mort. C'était trop. D'ailleurs, Pendragon semblait être un jeune homme bien. Il avait juste un problème avec son père.

Emrys savait une chose. Il voulait encore voir Arthur. Il voulait lui parler, même si c'était la dernière fois. Il y avait quelque chose en lui et dans ses yeux bleus. Merlin voulait le connaître. Il voulait sourire à cet homme encore une fois parce que quelque part, au fond de lui, il sentait que c'était bien et qu'Arthur aimé ça. Quand il était plus jeune, les autres enfants pensaient qu'il n'était pas normal. Seule sa mère lui avait toujours dit de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Les choses sont devenues pires quand il a commençait à dessiner. La plupart des gens qu'il connaissait ne comprenait pas son art.

Dans toute sa vie, il n'avait eut qu'un seul vrai ami : William. Cependant, il a dû partir avec ses parents. La dernière fois que Merlin l'a vu, c'est quand ils avaient 14 ans. Depuis ce jour, il se sentait un peu seul. Il avait sa mère et son talent mais il sentait toujours que ce n'était pas assez. C'est pourquoi, il commença à se chercher une place dans ce monde. Puis il rencontra Arthur. Il l'a aidé. Emrys ne pensé pas qu'il serait un héros ou quelque chose comme ça. Cependant, il pensait que c'était vraiment très important. Bien sûr, c'était important ! C'était une vie humaine ! Mais ce n'était pas tout. Quand Merlin avait parlé avec Arthur, il ne s'était plus sentit seul. Merlin ne comprenait pas ça mais il voulait de nouveau ressentir ça. Il voulait vérifier. Il le devait.

C'est pourquoi il se promena sur la proue. Il attendait. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il rencontrera encore une fois Arthur juste à cet endroit. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit.

Et il avait raison.

Merlin se tenait près de la proue. Il regardait l'océan. Il était un artiste. Il aimait ce genre de vue.

Puis il sentit quelque chose. L'artiste pouvait penser que c'était juste un sentiment d'inspiration mais il sentait que c'était quelque chose d'autre. Il se retourna immédiatement, puis il le vit.

L'homme blond se tenait peut-être à 10 mètres de lui. Il ne faisait aucune doute qu'il cherchait directement après Merlin. C'était un étrange sentiment, le sachant, mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs devait admettre qu'il adorait ça.

Emrys ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et lui sourit. Il n'était pas sûr mais il aurait presque juré qu'Arthur souriait un peu.

Merlin se pencha sur la proue et regarda Arthur. Il ne voulait pas éviter le contact avec les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était la vue ou quelque chose d'autre, pour être honnête il ne s'en souciait pas, mais en fait le blond se déplaça. Il se dirigea directement vers Merlin et se planta à quelques centimètres de lui. Ça pouvait durer quelques secondes ou quelques heures. Ils avaient perdu toute notion du temps. Ce qui importait vraiment était le pur bleu de ses yeux. C'était étrange. Ils ont vécus 19 ans sur cette planète et c'est juste maintenant qu'ils découvrent la véritable profondeur de la couleur de leurs yeux.

**- ********Salut, **dit Arthur.

**- ********Tu es venu,** lui dit Merlin.

Pendragon hocha la tête.

**- ********Pourquoi ?** Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres. ******Nous n'avons pas prévu de rendez-vous. **

**- ********Tu étais en train d'attendre. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? **Demanda Arthur. Il ne savait pas la réponse et il était sûr qu'avec l'autre homme c'était la même chose.

**- ********Je ne le faisais pas, **nia Merlin.

Le blond sourit.

**- ********Menteur.**

**- ********Si tu penses que...**

Merlin se retourna et regarda une fois encore l'eau.

**- ********Bien... J'ai été en train d'attendre, **avoua l'homme aux cheveux noirs. ******Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. **

**- ********Je ne te demande pas pourquoi, **dit Arthur. ******Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu aussi. Ce n'est pas grave après tout. **

Emrys le regarda encore.

**- ********Alors qu'est-ce qui importe ? **Demanda-t-il. Merlin ne pouvait pas réellement croire qu'il était en train de parler de cette façon avec quelqu'un qu'il a juste rencontrer la veille.

**- ********Je ne sais pas. Mais... ,**hésita-t-il.

**- ********Mais quoi ? **Demanda Merlin.

**- ********Je voulais seulement parler avec quelqu'un comme toi.**

**- ********Quelqu'un comme moi ? **Merlin fronça les sourcils. ******Qui penses tu que je suis?**

**- ********Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Mais tu es différent... je veux savoir quelle est cette différence. **Merlin le regarda curieusement.

**- ********Donc tu sais pourquoi tu es venu. **

Pendragon roula des yeux.

**- ********En quelque sorte... Mais je ne sais pas si c'est la raison principale. **

Ils se tenaient silencieux pendant un moment.

**- ********Tu m'as demandé hier ce que j'ai voulu faire en essayant de sauter. **Arthur rompit le silence entre eux.

Merlin hocha la tête.

**- ********Qu'est-ce donc ?**

**- ********Je pense que j'attendais que quelqu'un vienne m'arrêter... quelqu'un qui voudra m'écouter... et puis... puis tu es venu. C'est pour toi que j'attendais. **Dit Arthur tristement.

**- ********Je peux toujours t'écouter,** dit Merlin. ******Je sens que tu as encore besoin de ********ça.**

**- ********Donc tu te sens bien, **dit le blond en souriant.

**- ********Dis moi donc tout ce que tu veux. **

**- ********Mais vas-tu me dire quelque chose sur toi quand j'aurais fini ? **Demanda Pendragon avec espoir.** Il voulait vraiment connaître un peu plus cet homme.**

**- ********Si tu veux.**

**- ********Je le veux, **dit Arthur. Cela sonna comme une promesse.

Ils commencèrent à marcher. Au début, c'était un peu dur pour Arthur de mettre son âme à nu.**  
**

**- ********Quel est son nom? **Demanda Merlin essayant de l'aider.******Cette femme que tu es sur le point d'épouser. **

**- ********Vivian, **dit-il sèchement.

**- ********À******** quoi ressemble-t-elle ?**

**- ********Blonde... sûrement belle mais... elle est un peu trop na********ï********ve, stupide pour moi, **dit-il. ******Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est l'art. Son goût est horrible. **

**- ********Es-tu ********intéressé par un quelconque art ? **Demanda Merlin en haussant les sourcils.

**- ********Oui, **répondit Arthur. ******Et toi ? **

Merlin rit.

**- ********Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Pourquoi ris-tu ?** Pendragon ne comprenait pas.

**- ********Je dessine, **avoua-il quand il arrêta de rire.

Arthur le regarda en souriant.

**- ********Vraiment ?**

Emrys hocha la tête.

**- ********Tu devrais me montrer certaines de tes œuvres, **dit Arthur.

**- ********Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**- ********Pourquoi ? Je veux les voir. **

**- ********Ils ne sont pas parfait. Je dessine parce que j'aime ça. Ce n'est pas magnifique... vraiment.**

Le blond regarda avec soin le garçon aux cheveux sombres.

**- Peu importe********, **dit-il. ******Je veux les voir. Promets moi que tu me les montreras plus tard.**

Merlin hésita pendant un instant.

**- ********Bien. Je te promets.** Il sentait étrangement de la chaleur à l'intérieur de lui. Il était heureux qu'il allait y avoir un _plus tard._******Eh bien... quel est l'artiste que tu apprécies le plus actuellement ?** Demanda Merlin soudainement.

**- ********Ce n'est pas une question simple, **répondit Arthur.

**- ********Je sais. **

**- ********Cependant... J'aime beaucoup les œuvres de Pablo Picasso.**

Merlin ouvrit sa bouche.

**- ********Quoi ? **Demanda Pendragon.

**- ********Tu dois plaisanter,** dit Merlin.

**- ********Je ne plaisante pas. Il est original, frais et... je ne sais pas. Cependant, il y a quelque chose dans ses travaux d'arts...**

**- ********Il y a quelque chose. Je... je pense que je sais de quoi tu parles.**

Arthur sourit. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais une fois encore il fut interrompu par quelqu'un. Cependant, cette fois ce n'était pas sa belle-sœur. C'était son oncle Henry.

**- ********Arthur ! **Il entendit la voix froide de son oncle.

Pendragon se retourna.

**- ********Oui ?**

**- ********N'as-tu pas quelques devoirs à faire ? **Demanda son oncle en regardant directement Merlin. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Emrys n'était pas un riche homme.

**- ********Bien sûr, mon oncle.** Arthur regarda Merlin avec des regrets dans les yeux et s'en alla avec son oncle. Merlin n'était pas inquiet. Il savait que ce serait pour _plus tard._

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Samedi 15 juin 2013  
_


	3. Ni maintenant Ni jamais

Chapitre 3 : Ni maintenant. Ni jamais.

Arthur Pendragon était allongé sur son lit. Il ne pouvait pas s'endormir. Il avait eu une discussion difficile avec son oncle Henry. Il lui a demandé qui était l'homme aux cheveux sombres, ce qu'ils faisaient et d'autres questions similaires. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur continue cette relation. Cependant, le jeune Pendragon ne s'en souciait pas. Il savait qu'il devait continuer. Il avait trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler et il ne voulait pas laisser passer ça. Bien qu'Arthur ne le connaisse à peine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui comme à un vrai ami. Il sentait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. Il ne voulait pas perdre ça. Ni là. Ni jamais.

Le jeune Pendragon ne pouvait pas attendre un autre jour. Il ne savait pas comment mais il savait qu'il voulait revoir Merlin. L'homme aux cheveux noirs avait promit à Arthur de lui montrer ses œuvres d'art. Une promesse est une promesse.

XxXxX

Merlin se réveilla vraiment tôt. Il était trop excité pour encore se rendormir ou pour rester dans son lit, il se leva rapidement. Emrys partageait sa cabine avec trois autres hommes. L'un d'eux ronflait bruyamment. Cependant, Merlin ne faisait pas attention à ça. Il n'y a rien qui puisse le mettre en colère ou même l'agacer. Ce devait être un jour parfait. Merlin ne pouvait pas trouver d'autre raison en dépit du fait qu'il allait revoir Arthur. Par ailleurs, il allait lui montrer ses travaux. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été sûr que c'était une bonne idée le jour précédent, mais ce matin il voulait montrer à Arthur chacun de ses travaux avec tout son cœur. Merlin était, bien sûr, un peu nerveux, mais ce sentait bien. Trop bien, si il devait l'admettre. Cependant, il ne pensait pas à ça. Il se demandait simplement ce que le blond dirait de son art. Merlin espérait secrètement que le riche homme allait les aimer. Il voulait qu'Arthur soit impressionné. Cela pouvait paraître un peu égoïste, mais c'était vrai.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres prit la mallette avec ses œuvres et sortit. Il savait qu'il était tôt. Il était prêt à attendre Arthur. Et il préféra être proche de la proue. Il pouvait s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche et apprécier le moment. Merlin savait qu'Arthur valait la peine d'attendre pour lui.

Alors Emrys s'assit sur le banc et il attendit tandis qu'il décida. Il sourit tout le temps.

Merlin avait aperçu plusieurs personnes avant qu'il ne voit la seule personne qu'il voulait voir. Il fut un peu surpris. Il ne pensait pas voir Arthur de sitôt.

- **Arthur..., **dit-il. **Que fais-tu là sitôt ?**

- **Et toi ? **Demanda le blond.

- **Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. **

Pendragon sourit.

- **Moi non plus, **dit-il.

Merlin le regarda attentivement.

- **Est-ce que tous les artistes agissent tous comme toi, ou tu es juste une exception ?**

- **De quoi tu parles ?**

Arthur sourit d'un air narquois.

- **Oublies, **dit l'homme.

- **Crétin, **taquina Merlin.

Le riche homme le regarda comme si il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais finalement il se résigna.

- **Quoi qu'il en soit..., **dit-il après un court instant. **Tu devais me montrer quelque chose. C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici.**

Merlin regarda au sol. Il se sentait étrange, aiguisant la douleur dans la partie de son corps, là où il y avait son cœur. D'une certaine manière, il voulait qu'Arthur vienne pour sa personne et non pour son art.

Soudainement, Pendragon comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. C'était un mensonge. La vérité, c'est qu'il voulait voir les œuvres de Merlin mais seulement parce qu'il voulait en savoir plus à propos de lui.

Arthur racla sa gorge.

- **Donc ? **Demanda-t-il. **Veux-tu me les montrer ?**

Merlin le regarda. Il vit son petit sourire et il ne pouvait plus être triste plus longtemps. Il avait déjà oublié les mots d'Arthur.

- **Bien sûr. **

Le jeune homme ouvrit sa mallette. Soudainement, il devint plus nerveux. Il était effrayé que si Arthur n'aimait pas ses œuvres, alors ils ne se verraient plus tous les deux. Merlin n'aimait pas ça. Et cela le blessa.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? **Demanda le blond.

Puis l'homme aux cheveux sombres réalisa qu'il tenait ses œuvres serrés, ne laissant pas Arthur les voir.

- **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, **dit-il.

-** Allez ! De quoi as-tu peur ?**

- **Je ne suis pas sûr, **admit Merlin.

- **Alors, montre moi, **lui dit Arthur fermement.

Le jeune artiste soupira et lui passa lentement ses œuvres.

- **Merci. **

Merlin tourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir la réaction de l'autre homme. Ce moment sembla durer des siècles. Finalement, l'homme aux cheveux sombres regarda Arthur.

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, le riche homme leva la tête et regarda directement Merlin.

-** C'est incroyable, **murmura-t-il.

Ce murmure rendit le jeune artiste tout frissonnant. Cela voulait dire plus que tout ce qu'il n'avait ressenti.

Merlin déglutit.

- **Tu le penses vraiment ? **Demanda-t-il timidement.

- **Oui.**

Maintenant, il le croyait. Emrys sourit. Il se fichait de ce qu'Arthur pensait. Il souriait juste.

-** Et qui a-t-il de si étonnant là-dedans ? **Demanda Merlin quand il se calma. Bien que son cœur battait toujours très rapidement.

-** Tu peux peindre et dessiner les détails. Et tu le fais parfaitement, **dit Arthur. **Juste regarde cette femme..., **le blond pointa une de ses œuvres.

C'était dessiné avec du charbon. C'était une jeune femme avec un mystérieux sourire. Elle était nue.

- **Tu aimes dessiner et peindre des femmes nues ? **Demanda Arthur.

- **Quel genre de question est-ce ? **

- **Eh bien..., **hésita-t-il. **Je viens de voir qu'il y a plus de ce genre d'œuvre. La peinture de corps nu, **ajouta le blond. **Je me demande si tu... eh bien... as eu une romance avec l'une d'elles.**

Pendragon espérait secrètement que l'homme aux cheveux sombres n'en ait pas eu. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la raison de pourquoi il espérait ça. Il était plus sûr de ne pas y penser.

Merlin rougit immédiatement. Il devint encore plus nerveux.

- **Alors ? **Arthur répéta sa question. Le soupçon d'insécurité se ressentait dans sa voix.

- **Je suis professionnel, **dit Merlin après un moment. Il se sentait vraiment étrange de parler de ça avec le blond. **Je ne couche avec aucune d'elle. D'ailleurs, la plupart de ces femmes étaient des prostituées de Paris.**

Pendragon haussa un sourcil.

-** Je ne pense pas que tu sois un mauvais garçon.**

- **Je ne le suis pas, **nia Merlin. **Je suis un artiste. J'ai vu dans chacune de ses femmes quelque chose de spéciale. Celle avec un mystérieux sourire, **l'homme pointa son œuvre. **Celle avec des belles mains et celle... celle qui a quelque chose dans ses yeux. Dois-je vraiment continuer avec ça ? **Demanda-t-il fermement.

- **Du calme, **dit Arthur. **C'est juste une blague... je plaisantais. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter.**

L'homme aux cheveux sombres prit quelques respirations profondes.

- **Je suis désolé, **dit Merlin.

- **Toi ? Pourquoi ? **

Emrys sourit timidement.

- **Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Tu étais... tu étais en train de plaisanter, **dit-il.

- **Je l'étais, **Pendragon sourit. **Mais..., **hésita-t-il.

- **Oui ? **Demanda Merlin.

- **J'ai une autre question à propos de ton autre œuvre, **dit-il.

-** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Arthur le regarda attentivement.

-** Mais je ne suis pas sûr si je devrais demander, **admit-il.

- **Tu ne saura pas si tu n'essaye pas, **Merlin essaya de l'encourager. **Donc ?**

- **Je parle de ça. **Arthur prit une de ses œuvres.

Merlin la regarda. Il n'y avait pas de gens, même pas une personne seule. L'image montrait une proue. Cette proue.

-** Quelle est ta question alors ? **Demanda-t-il.

Arthur toucha délicatement le tableau.

-** Pourquoi as-tu... Pourquoi as-tu dessiné ça ?**

- **Pourquoi pensais-tu que tu ne pouvais pas poser cette question ? **Demanda Merlin.

- **J'ai demandais le premier, **dit Arthur.

Emrys hocha la tête lentement.

- **D'accord****. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi... j'ai juste sentis que je le devais. **C'était vrai. **Est-ce que cette réponse te satisfait ?**

- **Si ce que tu dis est vraie, oui. **

-** J'ai dis la vérité. Je le jure...**

- **Tu n'as pas à jurer. **

Merlin grimaça.

- **Donc, maintenant c'est ton tour. Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas me poser cette question ?**

-**Je voulais, **nia Arthur. **J'ai juste pensé que ça pouvait être trop... personnel ? **

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Merlin ne voulait pas poursuivre avec ce sujet. Ce serait faux. Il cacha simplement ses œuvres en silence puis il sourit tristement à Arthur.

- **Donc maintenant... que tu as vu mes œuvres... Je... . **Ce n'était pas simple à dire à haute voix. **J'imagine que nous n'allons plus nous revoir. **

Ça fait mal. Merlin n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça.

Ça fait aussi mal à Arthur. Il voulait garder l'autre garçon plus longtemps à ses côtés. Beaucoup plus longtemps.

- **Veux-tu vraiment ça ? **Demanda Arthur.

- **Et toi ? **

Pendragon déglutit.

-** Eh bien... je sais pour sûr que je veux manquer la stupide et ennuyeuse cérémonie de ce soir. Et j'aimerais voir une vraie fête avec des danses folles et d'autres choses comme ça. **

-** Tu n'as jamais vu ce genre de fête ? **Demanda Merlin avec incrédulité.

Arthur hocha la tête.

- **Je peux t'en montrer une, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr. Il y aura ce genre de fête ce soir...**

- **Tu veux vraiment ?**

Merlin sourit.

- **Pourquoi pas... Je n'ai rien à faire de mieux après tout. **

-**Bien. **Arthur sourit. **Maintenant, je vais le faire mais à la nuit tombée, je viendrai... en quelque sorte. Mais où ?**

- **Je t'attendrais ici. Près de la proue.**

-**Près de la proue, **répéta le blond après lui, hochant la tête. **Je viendrais. **Puis il s'en alla.

Merlin se tourna et regarda l'eau de l'océan. Il commença à sourire et quand il fut sûr qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas l'attendre, il cria simplement **''Oui'' **. Puis il commença à sauter. C'était stupide et puéril mais Merlin ne s'en souciait pas. Il se préoccupé seulement du fait qu'il allait revoir Arthur. Par ailleurs, il allait lui montrer une vraie fête.

- **Jeune homme, **il entendit la voix de quelqu'un.

Merlin se retourna et vit un vieil homme aux cheveux gris. Par ailleurs, il semblait amicale.

- **Oui, monsieur ?**

- **Vous devriez faire attention, **dit simplement l'étranger.

-** Pardon ?**

- **Les gens riches des sphères plus élevées ne sont pas comme les autres... comme vous. **

- **Qui êtes vous pour me dire ça ?**

-** Je m'appelle Gaius, **dit le vieil homme. **Je connais ces gens. Ce sont comme des hyènes. Souviens-en toi, mon garçon. **

- **Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? **Demanda Merlin. Il était un peu agacé.

- **C'est mon bon conseil, **dit Gaius. **Je vous ais vu vous et le jeune Pendragon. **

Merlin se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- **Il n'est pas comme eux, **dit-il. **Arthur n'est pas une hyène. **

**- Il ne l'est pas, **approuva le vieil homme. **Cependant son oncle... tu dois être vraiment prudent. Il n'aime pas que son neveu disparaisse et qu'il aille à ta rencontre. **

-** Je ne m'en soucie pas, **dit Merlin un peu en colère. **Nous étions juste en train de parler... nous ne ferons rien qui porterais préjudice. **

- **Je peux voir que tu ne t'en soucie pas, **soupira Gaius. **Et c'est ton erreur. Tu souffriras. **

- **Vous ne la savez pas.**

- **Jeune homme..., **dit-il. **Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je voulais juste te prévenir. C'est mon devoir. **

-** Votre devoir ? Pourquoi ?**

Gaius soupira.

-**Parce que il fut un temps où j'étais aussi insouciant que tu l'es. Et j'ai ressentis les conséquences des choses que j'avais faites. Ça fait mal, **dit-il. **Mais je ne vais pas t'arrêter. C'est ta vie, tes choix et ton risque. Soit heureux. **Puis Gaius se retourna et s'éloigna.

Il laissa Merlin confus derrière son lui.

- **De quoi parlez-vous ? **Murmura Merlin à lui-même.

* * *

**_A suivre..._  
**

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Lundi 17 juin 2013.  
_


	4. Etoile filante

Chapitre 4: ''Étoile filante''

C'était ridicule. Le temps devenait vraiment, vraiment lent. Merlin ne pouvait juste pas attendre pour cette soirée. L'excitation grandissait en lui très rapidement. Il avait déjà oublié les mots de l'étranger. Ils n'avaient pas d'importance. Du moins, c'était comme ça qu'il le ressentait.

Enfin, le coucher du soleil apparait dans le ciel. Il n'avait pas duré longtemps. Le soleil disparaissait et le ciel noir avec ses millions d'étoiles était au dessus de la tête des gens.

Merlin marchait sur la proue, tournant la tête de temps en temps. Il commençait à être nerveux et à devenir impatient.

**- ********Arthur..., **murmura-t-il. ******Où es-tu ?**

Le jeune artiste commençait même à s'imaginer que quelque chose ait arrêté le blond et qu'il n'allait pas venir. Emrys devint vraiment triste. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

**- ********Tu pensais que je n'allais pas venir ?** Merlin entendait la voix d'Arthur.

Il se retourna immédiatement et sourit.

**- ********C'était un peu dur de partir. Cependant... je suis ici. **Arthur cligna des yeux.

**- ********Je peux voir ça, **dit l'homme aux cheveux sombres. ******J'avais déjà pensé que j'aurais dû y aller seul.**

**- ********Pas question,** dit le blond. ******Je ne t'aurais pas laisser y aller seul.**

**- ********Vraiment ? **Merlin haussa un sourcil.******Et je pensais que je serais le seul à te montrer la soirée. J'étais stupide.**

**- ********Tu l'es.** Approuva Arthur.

**- ********Idiot, **murmura l'artiste.

**- ********Qu'as-tu dis ?**

**- ********Ce que tu as entendu, **plaisanta Merlin.

Le visage d'Arthur était juste à quelques centimètres de son visage. C'était tellement tentant. Cependant, l'homme aux cheveux sombres ne pouvait pas résister.

**- ********Donc ? **Demanda l'homme.

**- ********Donc ?** Répéta Merlin après lui.

**- ********Vas-tu me le montrer ou pas ?**

Emrys sourit.

**- ********Et si je te montre, que me donneras-tu en échange ? **Se risqua-il.

Arthur hésita.

**- ********En retour ? **Demanda-t-il.

**- ********Ouais.**

**- ********Et que veux tu ?**

Cette fois Merlin était la personne qui hésitait.

**- ********Je ne sais pas encore.**

**- ********Dis-moi quand tu seras sûr alors, **dit Arthur. ******Jusqu'à ce moment-là... tu vas m'y conduire ?**

Le jeune artiste hochait la tête en silence.

Il commençait à y aller et le blond le suivait. Arthur était à ses côtés et c'était tellement étrange et c'était encore très bien.

Quelque minutes plus tard, ils entendaient une musique country.

**- ********Es-tu sûr ? **Demanda Merlin.

**- ********Sûr de quoi ?**

**- ********Que tu veuilles aller ici.**

Le jeune Pendragon fronça les sourcils.

**- ********C'est juste qu'une fête...**

**- ********Non,** nia Merlin.******Ce n'est pas qu'une fête. C'est plus que ça.**

**- ********Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? **Demanda Arthur.

**- ********Des gens. Des gens différents,** dit l'artiste.

**- ********Si ils ne font pas semblant d'être quelqu'un qu'ils ne sont pas... quelqu'un sera meilleur. Si ils ne sont pas artificiel... je veux les connaître. Je veux voir comment ils agissent, **lui raconta le blond. ******Parce que tout ce que j'ai toujours vu était artificiel. **

Merlin était impressionné.

**- ********Donc entrons, **dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Pendragon n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Les gens dansaient comme ils voulaient et ils ne souciaient pas de ce que les autres pourraient dire. Ils rigolaient. Vraiment fort. Et c'était incroyable. La musique était parfaite. Ses jambes voulaient danser.

******- Entrons********,** répéta l'homme aux chevaux sombres.

Arthur se rendait compte qu'il regardait la scène comme un fou complet.

**- ********Bien sûr,** dit-il.

Merlin tint sa main et le guida. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Arthur se perdre dans la foule.

Le blond lui céda très facilement. Il aimait vraiment le sensation que lui procurait ce geste. Cela semblait naturel. Trop naturel.

Cependant, ce moment ne pouvait pas durer pour toujours. Quand ils atteignirent le coin le plus isolé, Merlin dû relâcher sa main. Bien qu'il ne le voulait pas.

**- ********Veux-tu danser avec moi ? **Demanda une petite fille blonde à Merlin. Elle devait probablement avoir 8 ans.

Emrys regarda Arthur. Il ne voulait pas le laisser.

**- ********Vas-y, **murmura le jeune Pendragon.

**- ********Tu es sûr ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- ********Je suis un adulte. D'ailleurs... j'aimerais te voir danser.**

**- ********Oh ok,** dit Merlin. ******Juste ne rigole pas.**

Cependant, Arthur ne lui donna pas sa parole.

Merlin voulait montrer à son ami qu'il connaissait les bonnes manières.

**- ********Bien sûr, jeune demoiselle. Mais voudrais-tu bien me laisser connaître ton nom ? J'en serais honoré.**

**La petite fille ria.**

**- ********Caroline, **dit-elle.

**- ********Mademoiselle Caroline..., **dit Merlin embrassant sa main. La fille rigola encore.

Puis ils commencèrent à rigoler.

Arthur était amusé. Il rigolait mais ce n'était pas un rire méchant. C'était pur et venant du cœur. Cette Caroline adorait Merlin. Le blond était presque sûr que chaque enfant l'aimerait. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose avec cette homme aux cheveux sombre. Il dansait simplement avec la fille et il la rendait heureuse. Une partie du cerveau d'Arthur lui disait qu'il voulait aussi que Merlin le rende heureux. Et de la même manière, simple et pur. Il se demandait comment il se sentirait si il dansait avec lui, si il lui tenait la main tout le temps. Le jeune Pendragon pensait que chaque personne penserait qu'il aurait tort. Cependant, il ne souciait pas de ce que les gens pensaient. C'était un sentiment étrange. Il avait toujours eu à agir impeccablement. Puis il ne s'en fichait. Il craignait seulement de comment allait réagir Merlin si il lui suggérait quelque chose comme ça. Il ne savait pas comment lui demander et de ce fait, de ne pas l'éloigner.

**- ********Rejoins-nous, **entendit Arthur de loin. C'était la voix de Caroline.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

**- ********S'il te plaît, **dit la petite fille. ******Ça va être drôle. **

Arthur regarda Merlin. Il souriait timidement. Quand il vit le regard du blond, il hocha lentement la tête. Le Pendragon vit la tête de chiot de la fille. Il n'hésita pas plus lentement. Il voulait vraiment ça après tout. Et de cette façon, personne ne dirait qu'il avait tort. Ils jouaient juste avec la petite Caroline.

**- D'accord********,** consentit-il.

La petite fille blonde souriait simplement. Arthur regarda encore Merlin. Son sourire devenait plus grand. Maintenant, c'était le plus beau de tous les sourires.

Le jeune Pendragon se leva. Caroline tint sa main et le guida jusqu'à Merlin.

Les garçons étaient un peu timide mais la fille savait quoi faire. Et ils la laissèrent leur dire quoi faire.

Ils dansèrent tout les trois.

La temps passa rapidement. Trop rapidement. Tout ce que Merlin voyait était le merveilleux visage d'Arthur.

**- ********Je vais m'asseoir, **dit Merlin. ******Ma tête tourne un peu.**

Arthur hocha la tête et continua de danser.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres s'assit sur une chaise. Il regardait le blond. Maintenant, il pouvait tout voir. Les mouvements d'Arthur étaient incroyable. Il était incroyable. Et Merlin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à comment il était magnifique. C'était une erreur et interdit. Le blond était riche mais plus que tout, c'était un homme ! Un homme n'était pas supposé penser à un autre homme de cette façon. Merlin avait toujours entendu dire que c'était immoral. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La tentation de le regarder était plus forte que lui.

Puis, l'homme aux cheveux sombres sentit quelque chose. C'était son sexe, c'est sûr. Ça commençait à devenir de plus en plus dur. Merlin savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il devait se calmer. Il devait se refroidir. Arthur ne pouvait pas voir ça. Le riche homme ne pouvait pas voir qu'il l'excité.

Merlin tourna son regard. Il commençait à se calmer lentement.

**- ********Que fais-tu ? **Lui demanda Arthur.

L'artiste le regarda.

**- ********Où est Caroline ?**

**- ********Où été-tu partis avec tes pensés ? **Soupira le riche homme. ******Sa mère l'a ramenée. Il est tard maintenant.**

Merlin hocha la tête.

**- ********Donc, tu vas rentrer aussi, n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda-t-il, essayant de cacher sa douleur dans sa voix.

**- ********Non.**

Les yeux de l'artiste s'animèrent.

**- ********Vraiment ?**

**- ********Bien sûr. **Il sourit.

**- ********Alors, que vas-tu faire ?**

**- ********Avoir du plaisir, **dit Arthur calmement.

**- ********Ça qui veut dire... ?**

Le jeune Pendragon sourit narquoisement.

**- ********Nous verrons,** dit-il.

**- ********Nous ? **Taquina Merlin.

**- ********Tu ne penses pas que j'allais te laisser partir, n'est-ce pas ?**

Emrys ne répondit pas.

**- ********Merlin ?**

**- ********Oui ?**

**- ********Partons d'ici.**

Merlin ne demanda pas où ils allaient. Il hocha juste la tête et laissa Arthur le guider. Maintenant, c'était au tour du blond.

Ils sortirent dehors. Le ciel était plus noir qu'avant et l'air était frais.

**- ********Où allons-nous ? **Demanda finalement Merlin.

**- ********Tu verras, **dit-il.

**- ********Arthur !**

Merlin s'arrêta.

**- ********Quoi ?**

**- ********Dis-moi où nous allons. **Il était têtu.

**- ********Tu es un idiot.**

**- ********Et tu es un crétin, **répliqua-t-il.

**- ********Tu ne sais vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

L'homme aux cheveux sombres soupira.

**- ********Je te l'avais bien dis.**

**- ********Notre place, **dit rapidement Arthur.

**- ********Quoi ?** Merlin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à la suite.

**- ********La place où nous nous sommes rencontrés,** expliqua le blond.******La proue. Allons-y.**

Merlin suivit Arthur. Il était un peu abasourdi. Il n'avait pas supposé qu'ils avaient une place qui était la _leur_.

**- ********Et maintenant ? **Demanda Merlin quand ils atteignirent la proue.

Arthur le regarda confus.

**- ********Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? Ici.**

**- ********Nous allons apprécier ce moment, **expliqua Arthur.

**- ********Charmant, **dit l'homme aux cheveux sombres. ******Mais qu'est-ce ça veux vraiment dire ?**

Le blond roula des yeux.

**- ********Pourquoi poses-tu autant de questions ? **Arthur le regarda directement.******Si tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec moi, dis-le simplement. Je comprendrais.**

Merlin ne savait pas quoi dire. Les mots d'Arthur le surpris.

**- ********Je ferais mieux d'y aller, **dit le riche homme quand le ténébreux ne répondit pas.

**- ********Non, **dit Merlin le saisissant. ******Ne pars pas.**

Arthur le regarda tristement.

**- ********Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas,** lui dit-il. ******Et...**

**- ********Arthur..., **dit Merlin. ******Je veux passer du temps avec toi.**

Le jeune Pendragon sourit.

**- ********Moi aussi, **dit-il. ******Juste... couchons nous sur le pont et... profitons du moment.**

Le garçon ténébreux hocha la tête.

Ils s'allongèrent. Ils regardèrent les étoiles.

**Les doigts d'Arthur touchaient la main de Merlin. Son cœur commençait à battre plus vite. Le toucher délicat du blond était si bon.**

**- ********Étoile filante, **murmura le riche homme.

Ils pensaient à leurs souhaits. La truc drôle était qu'ils avaient le même souhait.

Merlin ferma ses yeux. Après un moment, il ne sentait plus le bout des doigts d'Arthur. Il sentait sa main. Il tremblait sur sa propre main.

**- ********As-tu froid ? **Lui demanda l'homme aux cheveux sombres, ouvrant ses yeux. Il se rendit compte que les yeux de son amis étaient aussi fermés.

Arthur ouvrit ses yeux quand il entendit la question de l'autre homme.

**- ********Non.**

**- ********Tu trembles, **dit Merlin.

Pendragon voulait lui dire qu'il tremblait à cause de lui. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de le dire à voix haute.

**- D'accord********. Peut-être que j'ai un peu froid.**

L'artiste bougea un peu. Maintenant, il était proche d'Arthur.

**- ********C'est mieux maintenant ? **Demanda-il.

**- ********Absolument.**

Il sourit doucement.

**- ********Je peux te poser une question à propos de quelque chose ? **Demanda Arthur après un moment.

**- ********Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Le blond hésita.

**- ********Dis moi.**

**- ********J'ai une requête...**

**- ********Oui ?**

Soudainement, Arthur devenait vraiment nerveux.

**- ********Tu peux tout me dire, **dit Merlin fermement.

**- ********Je sais...**

**- ********Alors ?**

Pendragon soupira.

**- ********Peux-tu dessiner ou peindre quelque chose pour moi ?** Demanda-t-il.

Merlin sourit farouchement.

**- ********Bien sûr, je peux,** lui dit l'artiste. ******Penses-tu à quelque chose ou cela doit être mon idée ?**

**- ********En fait..., **Arthur devenait encore plus nerveux.******Je pensais à quelque chose.**

**- ********Allez... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Arthur le regarda timidement.

**- ********Cela pourrait-il être moi ?**

Merlin cligna des yeux.

**-******** Bien sûr. Je te dessinerai ou te peindrai avec plaisir.**

**- ********Mais ce n'est pas tout..., **admit Arthur.

**- ********Je ne comprends pas.**

Arthur rougit. Merlin le remarquait en dépit du noir.

**- ********Je veux que tu me peignes comme ces femmes dans Paris... Je veux que tu me peignes nu. **

Merlin était un peu choqué.

**- ********Quoi ?** Demanda-il.******Tu veux une que je te peignes nu ?**

**- ********Oui. **Arthur hocha la tête.

**- ********Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...**

**- ********Ça l'est.**

**- ********Mais pourquoi veux-tu faire ça de toute façon ? **

Le blond hésita.

**- ********Je veux le donner à Vivian.**

Merlin ressentit de la douleur dans son cœur. Il avait presque oublié Viviane.

**- Pourquoi ? Comme c'est ta femme, elle va... tu sais... elle te verra nu.**

**- ********Elle ne le sera pas.**

L'artiste fronça les sourcils.

**- ********De quoi tu parles ? **Demanda Merlin.

**- ********Je ne l'épouserai jamais, **admit Arthur.

**- ********Vraiment ? Tu ne vas plus écouter ton père ?**

**- ********Plus du tout, **dit le blond en hochant la tête. ******Quand nous atteindrons l'Amérique, je ferais mon chemin. Je ne vais pas épouser une femme que je n'aime pas... que je n'ai même jamais apprécié. **

**- ********Alors où iras-tu ?** Demanda le ténébreux.

**- ********J'irai de l'avant.**

Merlin déglutit.

**- ********Peut-être... peut-être que tu pourrai partir avec moi ? **Demanda le pauvre garçon avec espoir.

Arthur le regarda.

**- ********Tu le veux ? **Demanda-il.

**- ********Pourquoi pas... ce sera plus sûr et plus drôle et... mieux, **dit calmement Merlin.

Le jeune Pendragon hocha la tête, étant d'accord.

**- ********Je peux partir avec toi.**

Ils sourirent tous les deux avec de grands espoirs cachés.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Mercredi 19 juin 2013  
_


	5. Des lèvres sèches

Chapitre 5 : ''Des lèvres sèches''.

Ils n'avaient pas été vilain. Ils s'étaient tout simplement allongés sur le pont presque tout la nuit. Tout ce que Merlin et Arthur s'autorisaient, était un innocent contact du corps pour se tenir chaud.

**- ********Arthur****, **murmura doucement Merlin.

Le blond leva les paupières. Il sourit quand il vit les magnifiques yeux bleus de son ami.

**- ********Oui, Merlin ? **Demanda-t-il.

**- ********Le lever du soleil est pour bientôt****, **dit le garçon aux cheveux sombres.******Allons le voir.**

Arthur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et hocha lentement la tête.

Merlin se leva et il tenait la main d'Arthur pour aussi l'aider à se relever.

**- ********Merci,** dit le blond.

**- ********Me fais-tu confiance ?** Demanda soudainement Merlin.

Pendragon fronça les sourcils.

**- ********Réponds seulement.**

**- ********Je te fais confiance,** lui dit Arthur fermement.

Merlin commença à sourire.

**- ********Alors ferme les yeux et laisse moi te guider.**

Le blond le regardait étrangement.

**- ********Tu as dis que tu me faisais confiance, Arthur.** Lui rappela Merlin. ******À******** moins que tu ne m'ais menti,** ajouta-t-il.

**- ********Non,** nia le riche homme. ******J'ai confiance en toi. Vraiment.**

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

Après un moment, Arthur ferma lentement ses yeux. Merlin sourit doucement. Il toucha ses mains. Il les tint serrés et conduit son ami.

**- ********N'ouvres pas les yeux jusqu'à ce que je te le dise,** murmura-t-il.

**- ********Je ne le ferais pas.**

Ils ne marchèrent pas très longtemps. Après un moment, Merlin dit à Arthur de s'arrêter.

**- ********Et maintenant ? **Demanda le riche garçon.

**- ********Encore une fois, dis-moi que tu me fais confiance et que tu ne soulèverai pas tes paupières.** Demanda Merlin.

**- ********Est-ce nécessaire ? Je t'ai déjà..., **commença Arthur.

**- ********Oui, c'est nécessaire.**

**- ********Dans ce cas... Oui Merlin, je te fais confiance, je n'ouvrirai pas mes yeux.**

**- ********Es-tu sûr ?**

**- ********Merlin, je te l'ai dis !** Arthur commençait à devenir un peu agacé.

L'artiste se racla la gorge.

**- ********Alors maintenant... Maintenant lève ta jambe droite et trouve le bastingage. Reste comme ça.**

**- ********Quoi ?** Arthur n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout bien entendu.

**- ********Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- ********Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse ça ?**

Merlin soupira.

**- ********Juste fait le. Je te l'ai dis. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, **dit-il.****** Mais si tu ne me fais pas confiance...**

**- ********Je le fais,** interrompit le blond.

Arthur leva sa jambe droite. Il trouva facilement le bastingage. Puis il leva sa jambe gauche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais il faisait confiance à Merlin de tout son cœur. Le blond sentit les bras de Merlin. L'homme ne lui fera jamais de mal. Il ne le lui laisserait jamais arriver quelque chose de mal. C'était Merlin. Il était exceptionnel.

Pendragon se tenait sur la proue. Il appréciait le toucher de Merlin.

**- ********Puis-je ouvrir mes yeux ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- ********Pas encore,** murmura Merlin. ******Attends une seconde.**

Arthur hocha le tête.

Après un moment Merlin sourit. Cependant, le blond ne pouvait pas le voir.

**- ********Maintenant Arthur... Maintenant, tu peux ouvrir tes yeux.**

Lentement... Vraiment lentement, Arthur ouvrit les yeux. Il rit. C'était pur et son rire résonna.

Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel.

**- ********Comment te sens-tu ?** Chuchota Merlin dans son cou. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre son oreille.

**- ********Incroyable..., **dit-il doucement.******C'est époustouflant. Je... je n'ai jamais ressentis quelque chose comme ça avant.**

Merlin commença à rire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils restaient ici ensemble et que c'était le lever du soleil. Il se laissa à apprécier le moment. Cela n'arrivera plus jamais.

**- ********Est-ce que je peux lever mes mains en l'air ?** Lui demanda Arthur.

Merlin le tint serré.

**- ********Tu peux,** lui dit-il simplement.

Et Arthur le fit. Il se mit à rire encore plus fort.

**- ********C'est... c'est,** chuchota-t-il à chaque fois quand il se calma un peu.

Cependant, ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Arthur se tenait enfin sur le pont. Il se tourna lentement vers Merlin et sourit.

**- ********Merci,** chuchota le riche homme.

Leurs visages étaient vraiment proche l'un de l'autre.

Merlin regarda dans ses yeux profonds. Il se pencha vers Arthur et le blond se pencha vers lui. Leurs nez se touchaient. Leurs lèvres se mirent à frissonner.

Et finalement, le moment vint. Leur souhait devient réel. Leurs lèvres sèches trouvèrent le chemin et se rencontrèrent dans un innocent, doux et long baiser.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps. Ils entendirent des pas approcher et ils se séparèrent.

Leurs respirations étaient rapide et leurs visages devinrent rouges. Aucun des deux ne pouvait se regarder en face en ce moment. Ils étaient un peu embarrassés.

Merlin se retourna. Il vit Gaius. Ces pas lui appartenaient.

- **Bonjour,** dit l'artiste.

Le vieil homme les regardait un instant. C'était vraiment un regard étrange.

- **Bonjour,** dit-il finalement. Puis il s'en alla.

Les garçons déglutirent leurs salives.

- **Merlin...,** dit Arthur timidement.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres se tourna et le regarda directement. Il se sentait un peu timide.

- **Oui ?** Demanda-t-il.

-**Maintenant... nous devons y aller... je me sens un peu fatigué. Je dois faire une sieste ou quelque chose... je te suggère de faire la même chose.**

Merlin hocha la tête tristement.

- **Je comprends,** dit le garçon.

- **Quoi ?** Arthur le regarda prudemment.

- **Nous n'allons plus nous revoir.** Merlin mordit sa lèvres du bas. Ça lui faisait mal mais il devait mettre ça en place avec lui.

- **Non !** Nia le blond. **Je ne parlais pas de ça.** **Je pense juste que nous devrions avoir un peu de repos. C'est tout. Tu m'as promis de me peindre ou de me dessiner après tout. Donc tu ne peux pas être somnolent en le faisant. **Il soupira. **Tout ce que j'ai dis cette nuit était vrai. Je veux changer ma vie.**

- **Vraiment ?**

- **Oui,** dit simplement Arthur.

- **Es-tu sûr de vouloir que je... te peigne...,** Merlin regarda autour de lui. Il vit quelques personnes à proximité. **… tu sais comment ?**

Le jeune Pendragon sourit.

- **Bien sûr, je suis sûr. Je t'ai dis pourquoi je voulais ça.**

Merlin hocha la tête. Un petit sourire apparut sur sa bouche.

- **Mais si tu n'es pas sûr de peindre un homme nu...,** taquina le blond. Il ne pouvait pas être lui même si il ne disait pas quelque chose comme ça.

- **Arthur...,** dit Merlin à travers ses dents. **Sois plus silencieux. D'ailleurs... je peux tout peindre et dessiner.**

- **Prouve le alors.** Soutint Arthur avec ça.

- **Je le prouverai.**

Le sourire d'Arthur devint plus sauvage.

- **Quand ?** Demanda Merlin avec détermination. **Et où ?**

- **J'aime ça,** admit le blond.

- **Alors ?**

-**Je viendrai ici dans quelques heures. Je t'attendrai ou tu m'attendra. Puis... je m'assurerai que mes cabines soient vides... que personne ne viendra. N'oublies pas tous tes affaires d'artiste. C'est clair ?**

Merlin le regarda attentivement.

- **Tu es vraiment autoritaire, tu le sais ça ?** Admit-il.

- **Je le suis,** approuva Arthur. **As-tu peur ?**

- **Non. Tu ne sais pas que je peux aussi être autoritaire.**

Le jeune Pendragon sourit narquoisement.

- **Nous verrons qui sera le plus autoritaire alors,** taquina Arthur.

- **Nous verrons.** Merlin hocha la tête.

- **Repose toi.**

- **Toi aussi.**

Ils attendirent un moment. Ils ne voulaient vraiment pas s'en aller d'eux mêmes.

- **Maintenant, je vais vraiment y aller,** lui dit Arthur. **Au revoir... à bientôt.**

Le blond caressa les cheveux sombre et s'en alla.

- **Au revoir...,** murmura doucement Merlin. Cependant Arthur ne pouvait l'entendre.

XxXxX

Arthur atteint ses cabines.

- **Où étais-tu ?** Il entendit la voix de Morgane.

- **Je suis aussi content de te voir, ma sœur, **dit le blond.

- **Où étais-tu ? **Morgane n'abandonna pas. **Toute la nuit,** ajouta-t-elle.

- **Je ne veux pas être impoli mais... ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

La femme aux cheveux noires roula des yeux.

- **Je ne vais te juger Arthur,** dit-elle. **Je m'inquiète pour toi. Vraiment.**

- **Bien sûr,** murmura Arthur.

- **É****coute...,** commença-t-elle. **Mon oncle est en colère. J'ai essayé d'expliquer ton absence. Ça n'a pas été facile.**

- **Je ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire, **dit-il.

Elle soupira. Son demi-frère était tellement têtu.

- **Arthur ! Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme ça. Tu sais que mon oncle... il peut être déçu. **

- **Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'il puisse être déçu ! C'est ma vie, mes choix et personne ne vivra à ma place ! **Cria-t-il. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas mais quelqu'un devait entendre ça.

Morgane ouvrit sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Arthur la regarda avec tristesse.

- **Je suis désolé...,** dit-il.

- **Non... Tu as raison.**

Le blond la regarda dans les yeux.

- **C'est ta vie Arthur. C'est bien que tu veuilles choisir ce que tu veux faire,** lui dit-elle. **Mais d'ailleurs... que vas-tu faire ?**

- **Le comprendras-tu vraiment ?** Demanda-t-il, évitant la réponse.

- **Tu te sens comme si tu vivais dans une cage dorée,** dit doucement Morgane.

- **En effet..., **chuchota-t-il.

Elle sourit tristement.

- **Veux-tu parler de ça ?**

- **Non... pas aujourd'hui.**

Morgane hocha la tête.

- **Bien... mais si tu veux toujours parler de ça...**

- **Je viendrai te voir,** finit-il.

Elle se leva et voulut aller dans sa cabine.

- **Oh...,** elle se tourna vers lui. **Fais attention, Arthur. Oncle Henry... tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Mais soit heureux.. tu peux toujours l'être. Ce n'est pas encore trop tard.**

Puis elle s'en alla.

Arthur sourit tristement. Elle avait raison. Henry Pendragon pouvait être un vrai problème. Cependant, le jeune homme allait lui faire face. Il n'était pas question qu'il continue à vivre comme il avait vécu avant. Maintenant, il connaissait Merlin. Sa vie ne pouvait plus être la même. Arthur sentait ce que signifiait le bonheur et n'allait pas le laisser passer.

XxXxX

Merlin était allongé sur son lit. Il était seul dans sa cabine. Il essayait de faire une sieste mais il ne pouvait pas s'endormir. Toutes ses pensées revenaient vers Arthur. Merlin repensait à leur baiser, à comment il était magnifique.

Puis il le ressentit encore. Sa virilité durcie.

- **Oh...,** il eut le souffle coupé.

L'artiste combattait contre lui-même. Cependant, ça ne dura pas longtemps.

Merlin savait que c'était immoral. Ce n'était pas convenable qu'il se touche en pensant à son ami blond.

Cependant, c'était plus fort que lui. La main de Merlin alla sous la couette. Il caressa sa hampe avec ses doigts froids. C'était si bon.

- **Arthur... Arthur...,** murmura-t-il. **Oh...**

L'homme aux cheveux sombres se masturbait. Ça ne dura pas longtemps. Il vint très rapidement puis tomba dans un sommeil paisible.

XxXxX

Il était très tôt dans l'après midi. Cette fois, Arthur fut la personne qui attendait. Il essayait d'être patient mais ce n'était pas facile. Le blond était trop excité. Il était même un peu nerveux. Arthur savait que les femmes pensaient qu'il était attirant. Il avait un beau visage, des cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleus clairs. Cependant, il ne s'était jamais demandé si il était attirant pour un homme. Il n'avait jamais pensé à un homme de cette façon. Mais il ne connaissait pas Merlin avant. Et cette homme aux cheveux sombres était différent.

Quand le jeune Pendragon vit Merlin, il sourit.

- **Enfin,** dit-il.

- **Je te manquais ?**

Arthur roula des yeux. Il pouvait dire _oui_, parce que c'était vrai mais il ne le voulait pas.

Merlin sourit.

-** T'es un gamin,** dit-il.

Le blond ria.

-** Vas-tu t'occuper de moi ?** Taquina Arthur.

-** Bien sûr,** dit Merlin. **Quelqu'un doit le faire.**

Pendragon hocha la tête.

-** Alors...,** hésita Arthur.** Nous allons peut-être y aller ?**

Soudainement, Merlin devint nerveux.

- **Es-tu sûr que personne... ?**

-** Nous dérangera ?** Aida Arthur.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres hocha la tête.

-** Pas question !** Dit-il.** Personne ne viendra jusqu'à tard le soir.**

-** Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr ?** Demanda Merlin.

-** Je suis sûr,** lui dit le blond. **Nous pouvons nous sentir là-bas en toute sécurité. Tu ne penses vraiment pas que je laisserai quelqu'un venir là-bas et me voir nu, n'est-ce pas ?**

Merlin sourit narquoisement.

- **Ce sera dur de te dessiner nu si tu ne me montre pas ton corps... Tu as dis que tu ne laisserai personne te voir nu.**

- **Personne d'autre que toi,** dit Arthur. **Je pensais que c'était clair.**

-** Ça ne l'était pas.** Merlin cligna des yeux.

- **D'accord... Mais maintenant, c'est clair, non ?**

- **Bien sûr.** L'homme aux cheveux sombres hocha la tête.

-** Bien...,** le riche garçon sourit narquoisement. **Suis moi.**

Arthur n'a pas eut à le répéter. Merlin alla après lui à cœur battant.

* * *

**_A suivre..._  
**

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Samedi 22 juin 2013  
_


	6. Le dessin

_**Chapitre 6 : ''Le dessin''.**_

Arthur ferma la porte quand ils atteignirent la cabine. Il faisait un peu sombre donc il alluma la lumière. Merlin regarda autour de lui. C'était une cabine vraiment confortable.

**- ********Wow,** dit-il. Il était vraiment impressionné.

**- ********Quoi ?** Demanda le blond.

**- ********Cet endroit... ça... ça à l'air très... cher.** Expliqua Merlin.

Le riche garçon regarda autour de lui comme si il n'avait pas remarqué ce détail avant.

**- **Ouais... peut-être, **approuva-t-il après un certain moment. **

L'homme aux cheveux sombres sourit doucement.

-**Tu ne t'en soucies pas, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

- **On s'y habitue.** Merlin soupira.

- **Pourquoi soupires-tu ?** Lui demanda le blond.

- **Parce que... je me demande..., **il se sentait un peu maladroit.

- **Oui ?**

- **Veux-tu vraiment quitter ça ?** Demanda finalement Merlin. Sa respiration devint rapide.

- **De quoi tu parles ?** Arthur était vraiment surpris.

- **Tu sais... tu as tout ici.** Le garçon aux cheveux sombres baissa le regard. Il était triste de ça mais il voulait qu'Arthur soit heureux. Il réalisa que c'était le plus important pour lui.

- **Tu as tort Merlin,** dit le blond. **Nous avons parlés de ça. J'ai des choses,** dit-il fermement. **Et seulement des choses.** Il prit un vase.** Penses-tu réellement que ça, ça me rendra heureux ?**

Merlin ne répondit pas.

- **Non, ça ne le pourra pas,** continua Arthur. **Tout ça n'est rien. Ça ne veut rien dire !**

- **Du calme, **dit le garçon aux cheveux sombres. **J'ai compris.**

Le riche homme hocha la tête. Il ne voulait plus entendre ce genre de questions. Il espérait que son ami avait réellement compris.

- **Verrouille la porte,** suggéra Merlin après un moment de silence.

- **Et toi, tu commences à préparer tes affaires,** lui dit Arthur en allant vers la porte.

Quand il verrouilla la porte, il se retourna et regarda directement Merlin. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres sentit son regard.

- **Que fais-tu ?** Demanda-t-il.

- **Et que dois-je faire ?** Taquina Arthur.

Merlin roula des yeux. Il adorait le blond mais quelques fois, il agissait comme un crétin.

- **Eh bien... je pensais que je devais te dessiner nu,** expliqua-t-il. **Tu devrais te préparer, non ?** Merlin rougit un peu. Le mot ''nu'' le rendait toujours un peu maladroit devant le blond.

- **Oh...,** dit Arthur. Il se sentait également un peu maladroit. **Bien sûr.**

Le blond se déplaça mais après quelques secondes, il s'arrêta.

- **Quoi encore ?** Demanda l'homme aux cheveux sombres. Il avait vraiment besoin de temps pour lui même.

- **Rien... pas vraiment... j'allais juste... je vais y aller,** il pointa la seconde porte. **Et me préparer. **

- **Bien,** dit Merlin en pensant que les paroles de son ami sonnait un peu étrange. Voir stupide. Monsieur l'artiste, pour la première fois, pensait que la situation n'était pas non plus simple pour Arthur.

Arthur disparut derrière la porte. Merlin resta seul. Il soupira profondément. Il était excité et nerveux.

- **Du calme,** murmura-t-il à lui-même. **Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vas peindre une personne nu... Cependant, c'est la première fois que tu vas dessiner un homme nu. C'est la différence.**

Merlin éteignit la lumière. Il prit quelques petites lampes et il les plaça. Maintenant, le canapé était bien éclairé.

- **C'est mieux,** se dit-il en souriant.

Merlin ouvrit son carnet de croquis. Il prit du charbon de bois, s'assit sur une chaise et commença à attendre.

- **Maintenant, je suis prêt.** L'homme aux cheveux sombres sourit narquoisement.

Bientôt, Arthur fut aussi prêt. Cependant, il ne bougea pas de la seconde pièce. Il devint vraiment nerveux. Il savait que c'était sa propre idée, il ne la regrettait pas, mais le blond n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Il restait au milieu de la cabine. Arthur était presque nu. ''Presque'' avait ici un sens vraiment important. Son seul ''vêtement'' était la serviette.

Le blond déglutit. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que Merlin penserai de sa virilité. Arthur savait que c'était stupide mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne savait pas si son sexe était bien. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il l'avait été mais il n'était plus du tout sûr. Le blond n'avait pas vu beaucoup d'autres sexes dans sa vie. Et même quand il en avait vu, il n'y avait pas apporté beaucoup d'attention. Du moins, c'était comme ça jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Merlin.

Arthur savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- **Allez mec,** se dit-il. **Tu dois trouver le courage...**

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration et bougea. Il devait faire face à sa propre idée. Il serait un lâche si il ne le faisait pas.

Merlin était assis sur la chaise. Il commençait à devenir un peu impatient.

La porte grinça. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres regarda dans cette direction et la première chose qu'il vit était le torse nu d'Arthur. Il déglutit. Le blond était vraiment magnifique. Et ce n'était que le commencement.

Arthur sourit nerveusement en entrant dans la cabine. Il était supposé être refroidie mais en fait il ne l'était pas. Le blond était tellement nerveux et excité.

Monsieur l'artiste regarda son ami. Il était vraiment impressionné. Merlin n'a même pas essayé de le cacher. Il était juste désespéré. Son cœur battait plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il se mit à transpirer. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres était presque sûr que son ami blond entendait les battements de son cœur.

Après un moment, Merlin arrêta son regard sur la serviette. Il était rouge et vraiment ennuyé.

Arthur rougit. Quand le pauvre garçon vit ça, il rougit aussi et regarda ses propres pieds. Il les trouvait vraiment intéressant. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire avant de tourner son regard. Ses pensées étaient vraiment obscènes et il se sentait encore plus maladroit. Il n'imagina pas que c'était possible, mais actuellement ça l'était.

-**Tu as choisi le canapé,** dit enfin Arthur. Il voulait arrêter ce silence maladroit. Tout était mieux que ça.

- **Oui,** confirma Merlin comme si ce n'était pas évident. **J'ai toujours choisi le canapé quand je dessine quelqu'un. J'ai toujours pensé que ça rendait les gens encore plus confortable, **expliqua-t-il. Il devait parler. Il se sentirait mieux quand il parlait.

- **Nous verrons, **dit le blond. Il se tenait hésitant devant le canapé. Arthur savait que c'était le moment d'enlever la serviette. C'était _son _moment. Cependant, ce n'était pas facile.

Merlin regarda l'action de son ami. Il voulait voir ce que la serviette cachait. Il le voulait vraiment. En outre, sa virilité semblait encore plus intéressante. Et c'était terrifiant. Merlin savait que c'était faux. Il savait ce que les autres personnes pensaient à propos des hommes qui désiraient les hommes. Ils les appelaient les déviants ou les pécheurs. Mais cette connaissance lui fit sentir plus intéresser. Il n'essayait pas de penser à ce que sa mère dirait.

Le moment d'incertitude devint de plus en plus long. Arthur savait qu'il était le seul qui pouvait arrêter ça. Il ne voulait pas traîner les choses encore plus longtemps. Il en deviendrait malade.

Avec un mouvement ferme, il enleva sa serviette rouge. Merlin eut le souffle coupée et Arthur rougit encore plus. Cependant, il se sentait fier. Il voyait que Merlin était fier.

La hampe de Pendragon était parfaite. Du moins, Merlin pensait comme ça. Il savait que sur le papier ça rendrait juste incroyable. Son autre pensée était plus obscène alors il essayait de la chasser aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Le corps d'Arthur était incroyable. Merlin le savait et il devait utiliser toute sa volonté pour se focaliser sur son travail.

Arthur s'assit sur un sofa, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il était supposé faire exactement.

- **Allonge toi,** suggéra doucement le garçon aux cheveux sombres. **Tu dois te sentir à l'aise. Cela peut prendre un moment.**

Le blond sourit narquoisement. Il était si tentant. Et cela ennuyait vraiment beaucoup monsieur l'artiste. Comment pouvait-il se focaliser sur son art quand son magnifique ami le regardait de cette façon. Le fait qu'Arthur était grand, dur et définitivement prêt pour toutes ces choses coquines, ne l'aida pas.

Merlin se mit à dessiner. C'était son seul espoir. Il devait parfaitement le dessiner. Il pensait de cette image comme la pièce maîtresse de sa vie. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres devait faire de son mieux.

Il essayait de dessiner chaque muscle d'Arthur. Il essayait de montrer à cette stupide Vivian les beaux yeux du blond et ses cheveux. Cependant, c'était difficile avec un charbon de bois. Il voulut lui montrer ce qu'elle avait perdu.

- **Ne bouge pas,** ordonna Merlin et Arthur roula des yeux. **Fais ce que je dis. Tu veux que ce soit un beau tableau, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le blond sourit narquoisement.

- **Arthur !** Gémit l'artiste. **Puis tu ne veux pas que ce soit bien ? Tu m'avais dis au début...**

- **D'accord, bien..., **dit Pendragon. **Je serai poli.**

- **Je l'espère,** Soupira silencieusement Merlin. **Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. Il est trop précieux...**

- **Donc tu perds ton temps en me dessinant ?** Demanda Arthur, un peu offensé.

- **Je n'ai pas dis ça,** lui dit l'homme aux cheveux sombres. **Ferme-là en passant, **ajouta-t-il après un moment**. Tu bouges ta bouche tout le temps. Ça ne m'aide pas. Vraiment.**

Arthur fut silencieux quelques minutes. Cependant, il n'arrêta pas de le distraire. Son regard et sa virilité tout le temps prête en avait assez. Merlin essaya de ne pas regarder ce sexe trop longtemps mais c'était vraiment difficile. Arthur le séduisait avec tout son charme. Il y avait un moment où le pauvre artiste dû s'arrêter à l'idée de se déshabiller et... laissa le reste sous silence. Du moins, pour maintenant.

Le blond vit les regards persistants de Merlin. Ils l'excitaient.

- **Quand auras-tu finis ? **Demanda-t-il enfin.

- **As-tu froid ou autre chose ?** Demanda innocemment Merlin.

- **Non,** répondit l'autre homme. **Je ne suis pas sûr de combien de temps je resterai silencieux.**

- **Arthur..., **Merlin rit. Il voulait ajouter _chéri _mais il se mordit la langue. **Tu n'es pas silencieux. Tu me parles presque tout le temps.**

Le blond roula des yeux.

- **C'était juste une métaphore,** lui dit-il. **Sais-tu ce que c'est ?**

- **Bien sûr que je le sais,** Merlin sourit timidement. **Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr que toi tu le saches.**

Arthur voulait lui lancer un oreiller. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne fit pas. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger et jeter un oreiller était définitivement un mouvement.

- **Au moins, montre moi ce que tu as déjà dessiner,** suggéra Arthur.

- **Pas question !** Merlin secoua la tête. **Tu ne peux pas voir une oeuvre inachevé.**

- **Pourquoi ?** Demanda le blond. **Je m'ennuie.** Il fit une grimace de chiot.

- **Ne bouge pas !** Lui rappela-t-il. **Je te l'ai dis... d'ailleurs... tu dois être juste patient. Tu sais que la patience est une vertu ? **Merlin cligna des yeux.

- **Oh, allez.. juste un coup d'œil.** Arthur sourit doucement.

- **Arrête de te plaindre !** Lui dit fermement l'artiste. **Je t'ai dis **_**non **_**et ça veut vraiment dire **_**non**_**.**

Le riche homme prit un visage offensé. Merlin éclata de rire.

- **Je l'ai bientôt finis, **promit-il quand il se calma.

- **Bientôt ?** Arthur semblait être intéresser. **Que veut dire **_**bientôt ? **_

- **Tu me taquines ?** Demanda Merlin en levant un sourcil.

Le riche homme sourit.

- **Et si c'est le cas, alors quoi ?** Demanda-t-il toujours encore taquin.

- **Rien,** répondit Merlin. **Je suis juste intéressé. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose de mal ?** Soupira-t-il. **D'ailleurs... combien de fois t'ai-je dis d'être silencieux ?**

- **Je suis désolé,** murmura Arthur et ne dit plus même un mot, jusqu'à ce que Merlin lui dise qu'il a finit.

Ça dura un moment. Quand Merlin fit la dernière ligne, il sourit doucement mais ne dit rien à Arthur. Il devait penser en silence. Le blond remarqua que son ami ne dessiner plus rien. Cependant, il attendit. Arthur sentit que Merlin avait besoin de ce moment.

Monsieur l'artiste se racla la gorge par la suite. Arthur le regarda directement.

- **J'ai terminé,** lui dit Merlin.

- **Je peux le voir maintenant ?** Demanda le blond avec espoir. **S'il te plaît ?**

- **Je pense que tu devrais d'abord porter quelque chose,** lui suggéra le garçon aux cheveux sombre. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait plus voir son ami blond nu mais il pensait que c'était préférable de ne pas voir ça.

- **C'est vrai,** approuva Arthur. Il disparut derrière la porte. Ça ne dura pas aussi longtemps que la dernière fois. Le blond revint vers son ami après un moment. Il n'était pas complètement habillé. Il portait seulement un pantalon noir. Merlin était presque sûr qu'il l'a fait spécialement.

- **N'as-tu pas froid ? **Le taquina le pauvre garçon.

La réponse d'Arthur fut un sourire narquois.

- **Ne fais durer le moment, **dit le blond. **Et montre le moi. **Il était déterminé.

- **Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois assez poli, **dit innocemment Merlin, cachant le tableau derrière son dos.

- **Bien sûr que je le suis ? Je le suis toujours. **Arthur fit un charmant sourire.

- **Je ne te crois pas une seconde, cependant... eh bien... tu étais un objet. Tu mérites ****de le voir de toute façon.** Dit Merlin comme si ce n'était rien.

- **Un objet ?** Demanda le blond haussant son sourcil gauche. **Je pensais que j'étais un modèle. Je suis une personne, pas une chose ! **Dit-il fièrement.

- **Je suis désolé Sir,** dit le garçon avec un clin d'œil. **C'était mon erreur.**

- **Si tu te sens vraiment désolé, montre le moi ! Puis, peut-être que je te pardonnerai.**

Merlin rit.

- **Sais-tu que tu sonnes vraiment... eh bien... crétin ? **

Arthur roula des yeux. Il ne savait pas dans quelle direction allait ce jeu. Et il était un peu fatigué. Le blond voulait vraiment voir le tableau. C'était son satané corps nu après tout. Il avait le droit de le voir ici et tout de suite.

- **Bien ! Ça semblait un peu crétin,** dit-il. **Mais maintenant, montre le moi !**

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres sourit sauvagement. Il adorait réellement ennuyer Arthur. Maintenant, c'était son tour. Le blond l'avait ennuyé assez longtemps quand il le dessinait. Cependant, il savait que ce jeu avait duré un peu trop longtemps.

- **Très bien,** dit Merlin. **Mais d'abord, ferme les yeux.**

- **J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça,** lui dit Arthur en fermant les yeux.

L'artiste sourit doucement. Il avait réellement dit ça sur le pont. C'était vraiment un bon souvenir. Il y a même eu leur premier baiser.

Merlin regarda le tableau. Il l'adorait vraiment.

- **Maintenant, tu peux ouvrir tes yeux et y jeter un œil,** dit-il.

L'artiste n'avait pas à le répéter. La réaction d'Arthur fut instantané.

Le blond le regarda. Merlon sentait qu'il était vraiment impressionné. Cependant, il voulait entendre ses propres mots. C'était nécessaire.

- **Alors?** Demanda-t-il timidement.

- **C'est...,** Arthur était à le recherche de mots juste. **Tu es..., **il vit les yeux du garçon aux cheveux sombres. Ils attendaient pour sa réponse. Mais les mots justes ne vinrent pas.

Arthur prit une profonde respiration et l'embrassa doucement. Après un court instant, il se recula mais regardait encore une fois dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de l'autre homme.

-**Tu es incroyable,** chuchota-t-il.

Merlin n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il le rapprocha de lui et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Lundi 24 juin 2013. _


	7. Pour la première fois

_Note : Il y a un petit lemon dans ce chapitre, alors si vous ne voulez pas le lire, sautez le passage entre le premier et le dernier CENSURE. Sur ce bonne lecture ^^  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : ''Pour la première fois''. **_

Le baiser fut long et vraiment passionné. Arthur et Merlin ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Cependant, ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Ils avaient besoin de respirer. Quand ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre, ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Ils étaient deux miroirs de leurs âmes. Les sourires des hommes furent un peu timide. Mais ils ne regrettaient pas leur action.

Arthur toucha la joue de l'homme ténébreux. Merlin ferma ses yeux, appréciant le toucher.

**-******** Regarde moi,** chuchota le blond. Sa douce voix résonna aux oreilles de Merlin.******S'il te plaît,** ajouta Arthur après un moment.

L'artiste souleva ses paupières. Les yeux du riche homme brillaient dans la pénombre. Merlin ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et sourit. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de son ami blond. Il ne comprenait pas mais il n'avait pas à le faire. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Il avait déjà connu ça avant mais maintenant, il le redécouvrait encore. Merlin ne pouvait pas être sûr, cependant il pensait que c'était de l'amour.

Le garçon sourit. Il pouvait réellement aimer Arthur.

**- ********C'est mieux,** chuchota le blond et il embrassa ses lèvres.

**- ********Tu sais Arthur..., **dit Merlin doucement, touchant ses cheveux blond. ******Je m'y habituerai.**

Arthur rit. Il avait l'air encore plus mignon quand il riait.** J'espère que tu t'y habitueras, si tu veux savoir, **il dit à l'homme aux cheveux sombres.

Merlin l'embrassa doucement en réponse. Arthur ne s'en plaint pas. Cependant, il voulait quelque chose de plus. Le blond exigea l'entrée avec sa langue. Et Merlin lui laissa sans aucune hésitation.

Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble. De silencieux gémissements remplirent la cabine.

La virilité d'Arthur était douloureusement dur. Il se tendit pour un toucher. Le toucher de Merlin. Le sexe de l'autre homme était aussi dur. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le cacher. Cependant, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les garçons n'avaient pas à faire semblant ou de cacher leurs désirs.

**- ********Il fait chaud ici,** dit Merlin quand il se recula pour respirer. Arthur approuva en silence, avec un clin d'œil presque inaperçu.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps. Le blond aida Merlin à enlever sa tunique. Le corps de l'homme aux cheveux sombres n'était pas musclé mais il était définitivement beau à sa manière.

Arthur regarda les tétons de l'autre homme. Le désir était trop fort pour y résister. D'abord, il fuit la poitrine de Merlin mais après un moment il focalisa toute son attention sur les tétons de son ami. Il se mit à les embrasser et à les sucer. Merlin riait avec un plaisir indescriptible.

Quoi qu'il en soit, sa virilité devint plus impatiente. Arthur dû arrêté son jeu avec les tétons de Merlin. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres ne s'en plaint pas, pensant qu'il aimait la sensation de la langue d'Arthur et de sa bouche sur sa poitrine. Merlin savait qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose de mieux avant eux.

Les garçons se regardèrent l'un l'autre, attrapant leurs souffle. Ça ne dura pas longtemps. Les mains de Merlin était un peu plus rapide que celle d'Arthur. L'artiste se mit à enlever le pantalon de l'autre homme.

**CENSUR****É**** CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É**

**- ********Pas si vite,** dit-il secouant sa tête. Merlin le regarda déçu. ******Ne me regarde pas de cette façon,** lui dit Arthur. ******Nous ne pouvons pas commencer parce que tu es toujours habillé.**

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres réalisa qu'il portait toujours son pantalon. Il se mit à se déshabiller. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette erreur durer plus longtemps. Et Arthur l'aida. C'était le début de leur jeu.

Ils étaient tous les deux dépouillés jusqu'à l'os. Le blond regarda le corps nu de son futur amant. Il le vit pour la première fois et il apprécia la vue. Le toucher de la peau de Merlin était si agréable. Tout était interdit. Arthur savait ça mais il ne souciait pas de ça. C'était Merlin. Son magnifique, doux et cher ami.

Merlin lui sourit. Il permit encore et encore de contact au corps. Le garçon vécut ce moment. Tout ce qui était avant et tout ce qui allait venir n'avait pas d'importance. Seul Arthur était important. Seul Arthur semblait être réel. _Le Titanic_, les autres personnes et le monde entier n'étaient rien. Les sentiments des autres étaient les mêmes.

Merlin se pencha et embrassa le front d'Arthur, puis ses lèvres et son cou. Il lécha sa poitrine, ce qui fit rire et gémir Arthur. La situation était vraiment la même que la précédente. Cependant, le jeune homme alla de plus en plus bas.

**CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É**

Toutes ses pensées étaient uniquement focalisées sur l'autre homme et sur les choses qu'il avait faite.

L'homme aux cheveux noires toucha fermement la hampe du blond. Touts ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Arthur respirait à peine. Merlin s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas en finir si vite.

Le blond le regarda déçu. L'artiste lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa.

**- ********Pas si vite,** chuchota-t-il doucement.****** Je veux célébrer ce moment.**

Arthur hocha la tête lentement. Il comprit l'autre garçon. Il voulait se rappeler ce moment pour toujours. Il voulait que ça soit parfait et inoubliable. Ils avaient du temps. Ils devaient apprécier ensemble lentement.

**- ********Tu as raison,** dit Arthur en souriant. ******Mais...,** il hésita.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.****** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda-t-il. Il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose de mal. Il était effrayé de faire une erreur, qu'il avait effectivement fait quelque chose de mal.

**- ********Rien... vraiment,** le blond essaya de le calmer. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'il était inquiet. ******Je pensait juste que... eh bien... le sol n'est pas un endroit très confortable et..., **Merlin déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre homme. Il comprit.******Je pense qu'on peut aller dans ma cabine.** Arthur pointait les portes derrière lesquelles il avait disparu plus tôt.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres sourit doucement. Il se leva et aida Arthur à faire de même. Ils se regardèrent. Puis les garçons s'accrochèrent l'un comme l'autre comme des vêtements. Ils allèrent dans la cabine d'Arthur, s'embrassant passionnément.

Ils disparurent dans la cabine d'Arthur, laissant derrière eux le tableau. Les hommes ne pensaient plus à ça. Ils avaient quelque chose de mieux à faire et à penser.

Arthur s'allongea sur le lit. Merlin s'accrocha encore à lui. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et se regardèrent dans les yeux. C'était l'obscurité dans la cabine. Ils adoraient ça. Tout était parfait. Les garçons ne pouvait pas rêvé de ça de cette façon.

Ils se caressèrent. Merlin embrassa son ami, son amant partout. À cette instant, Arthur toucha le corps de l'autre garçon. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres aimait le toucher de ses mains.

**CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É**

**- ********Tu es prêt ?** Chuchota Merlin dans son oreille. Il sentit sa hampe. Il vit le désir dans ses yeux. Cependant, il devait demander. Il devait en être de cette façon. La voix du garçon tremblait. Il attendait pour une réponse. Ça semblait durer plus longtemps que jamais.

**- ********Je le suis,** répondit doucement Arthur.******Je le suis depuis longtemps.**

Merlin était supposé être nerveux. Mais il ne l'était pas. Il la laisser derrière lui. Il avait entendu avant comment c'était supposé être. Comme un artiste, il devait rencontrer beaucoup de personne. Il a aussi rencontré des hommes qui trouvaient du plaisir dans les bras d'autres hommes. Il avait parlé avec eux. Le garçon savait qu'il devait préparer son amant.

**CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É **

Le blond était ravi. Il n'avait jamais supposé que l'humain pouvait ressentir quelque chose d'un peu similaire que ça. Cependant, il avait trouvé qu'il le pouvait. Arthur était en était la preuve vivante.

Peut-être que c'était un peu désagréable à sa manière étrange. Mais c'était plus, beaucoup plus, incroyable. Ça pouvait faire mal mais c'était Merlin. Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à de l'huile ou quelque chose du genre et ça pouvait aider. Cependant, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pour Arthur, seul son amant aux cheveux noirs lui importait et le fait qu'il soit à l'intérieur de lui.

**CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É**

**- ********Est-ce que ça te dérange ? **Demanda le blond en le taquinant. Merlin aimait cette voix. Il aimait son propriétaire.

**- ********Bien sûr que non, **dit-il simplement. Il se pencha plus et il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond.******Comment peux-tu même pensé à quelque chose comme ça ?**

Arthur soupira péniblement.

**- ********Quoi ? **Demanda Merlin un peu confus. Il était effrayé d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Il attendit une réponse, son cœur battant la chamade.

**- ********Tu t'inquiètes et tu parles beaucoup trop,** murmura Arthur. L'homme aux cheveux sombres ressentit un soulagement.

**- ********Quelqu'un est ici impatient.** Il sourit doucement et Arthur hocha la tête, d'accord.******D'accord... j'arrête de parler.**

**- ********Excellent,** dit le blond doucement.

**- ********Dis moi simplement si je te fait mal,** dit Merlin. Arthur était la dernière personne à qui il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal. Jamais.

**CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É**

Ils s'amusaient. Cependant, c'était la première fois pour eux deux, donc ça ne durait pas éternellement. Mais les hommes essayaient. Ils essayaient de faire l'amour avec l'autre aussi longtemps que possible.

Quand ils furent près du point culminant, ils prononcèrent le nom de l'autre. C'était tellement étrange d'entendre leur nom de cette façon, séduisante et persistant.

**CENSUR****É**** CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É ****CENSUR****É**

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres s'effondra sur l'autre. Le blond ne dit rien. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment dans le silence. Ils respirèrent leurs odeurs. Leurs visages ne nichaient dans le cou de l'autre.

**- ********Nous irons en enfer,** murmura enfin Merlin. Arthur s'accrocha encore plus de lui.

**- ********De quoi tu parles ?** Demanda-t-il doucement. L'homme aux cheveux sombres entendit dans sa voix de la fatigue.

**- ********Les gens disent que les hommes qui aiment les autres hommes sont un des plus grand pécheurs. Ils disent que nous irons en enfer,** expliqua l'artiste.

**- ********Je ne les crois pas,** chuchota Arthur un instant après. ******Quelque chose qui est si beau ne peut pas être mauvais. Ça ne peut pas l'être.** Il soupira.****** Et même si c'est un péché... je peux même aller en enfer, si tu y es aussi.**

Merlin sourit doucement, mais le blond ne pouvait pas le voir. ******Tu préfères l'enfer avec moi, ensuite le paradis sans moi ?** Demanda-t-il mi-plaisantant, mi-parlant sérieusement.

Arthur ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il regardait comme si il pensait à propos d'une réponse juste et vraie. ******Oui,** dit-il à la fin.

Merlin leva la tête, alors maintenant il vit les yeux du blond. ******Es-tu honnête ?** Demanda-t-il. ******Je veux dire... Es-tu sûr ?** Il changea de question.

**- ********Je le suis,** ria-t-il. ******Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien avant.**

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres embrassa doucement son amant. Il s'habituerait au toucher de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne pouvait pas rester allonger comme ça plus longtemps. Le danger que quelqu'un puisse les attraper augmente de plus en plus. Quand il se rhabillèrent, ils se sourirent timidement. Ça semblait être presque impossible que juste un instant plus tôt, ils étaient allongés complètement nu, peau contre peau.

**- ********Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? **Demanda Merlin quand ils revinrent dans la cabine , là où il avaient laissé le tableau.

**- ********Tout ce que nous voulons, **répondit simplement Arthur. ******Mais d'abord, je dois écrire quelque chose.** Il sourit.

**- ********Écrire ?** L'artiste n'était pas sûr de bien avoir entendu. ******Que vas-tu écrire ?**

**- ********Une note, une lettre... appelle ça comme tu veux.** Arthur prit un stylo qui semblait très cher. Puis il se mit à chercher un morceau de papier. Quand il en trouva un, il commença à écrire. Cependant, ce ne fut pas long.

**- ********Je peux lire ? **Demanda Merlin quand son ami eut fini.

**- ********Ce n'est pas nécessaire, **lui dit Arthur. ******Je vais te le lire.**

**- ********Arthur, peut-être que tu ne vas pas me croire mais je peux lire,** taquina le garçon aux cheveux sombres.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Ils se mit seulement à lire :

**_Cher oncle, père, Vivian ou qui que ce soit qui le lira maintenant, je ne me soucie pas de ce que vous pensez ou direz. Je vais vivre ma propre vie. J'ai raison, après tout ! Père et oncle, je ne suis pas le garçon idéal comme vous voulez que je le sois. Je ne suis pas désolé, si j'ai pas échoué. C'est ma vie. Pas la votre. Je n'ai jamais aimé Vivian. Je ne l'ai même pas apprécier. Sa voix est si ennuyante et elle est tellement stupide. J'espère qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un qui lui conviendra. Cependant... donner lui mon dernier cadeau de ma part. Je lui donne un tableau de ce qu'elle n'aura jamais. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a eu ce qu'elle n'a pas. Moi. Complètement nu. Je n'ai pas honte de moi._**

**_Beaucoup d'amour ou rien. _**

**_Arthur qui n'appartient à aucun de vous._**

**- ********Wow,** dit Merlin. ******Mais que vas-tu faire avec ça ?**

**- ********N'est-ce pas évident ?** Lui dit Arthur.** J********e vais la laisser avec le tableau dans cette grande enveloppe et nous pourrons partir et faire ce que nous voulons.**

Merlin sourit de la seul façon dont il pouvait.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Mercredi 26 juin 2013. _


	8. Un masque

**_Chapitre 8 : ''Un masque''._ **

Quand Henry entra dans la cabine, il était évident qu'il était en colère. Morgane suivait silencieusement son oncle à l'intérieur alors qu'il regardait à l'intérieur de la pièce comme si il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Elle le regarda, avec un amusement caché, son comportement erratique. Morgane savait qu'elle ne devait pas trouver ça hilarant de le regarder être si bouleverser mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il cherchait après beau-frère qui encore une fois avait disparu quelque part et elle savait qu'Arthur ne recevrait aucune pitié à cause du mal qu'il avait causé, elle était si secrètement impressionnée par son comportement provocateur.

Cependant, quand il ne vit pas ce qu'il voulait, Henry craqua finalement,** Où diable est-il ?**

Morgane pouvait voir le début d'un pli apparaître sur son front qui n'apparaissaient seulement que quand il était furieux. Elle savait qu'elle devait le calmer avant qu'il ne puisse voir Arthur.

**- ********Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon oncle,** dit-elle avec sa voix la plus douce.******Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. **

- **Où peux-t-il être aller ? **L'homme ne renonça pas facilement, cependant sa voix était plus glaciale.

Morgane s'approcha de lui et sourit doucement. Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait être si gentil et douce quand elle voulait crier : _Laissez le en paix ! _Cependant, c'était la seule façon de sauver les fesses d'Arthur. La femme savait très bien ça.

- **Détendez-vous mon oncle, **dit Morgane en douceur. **Arthur ne vaut pas votre irritation. Vous lui parlerez quand il reviendrait.** Elle lui montra son plus beau sourire. **Asseyez-vous et ne pensez pas à lui. Je suis sûr que vous avez de meilleurs choses à penser que mon demi-frère.**

L'homme s'assit sur la chaise. Morgan avait gagné et elle le savait. Elle se sourit intérieurement à elle-même.

- **Peut-être que tu as raison.** Il soupira. **Je suis si content de t'avoir. Tu ne m'as jamais laissée tomber, ni moi ni ton père. Tu es une bonne fille.**

La femme détestait la façon dont il dit _fille_. Ça sonnait comme si elle avait 6 ans ou quelque chose comme ça. Cependant, elle ne dit rien à propos de ça. En outre, elle sourit encore doucement. Arthur avait une grosse dette. Il ne serait jamais capable de lui rembourser ça.

- **Si vous pensez que oui, mon oncle, **dit-elle poliment. Morgan était un peu fatigué mais elle devait continuer cette stupide conversation.

- **Et tu es si modeste,** ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête.** Il fut un temps où j'espérais que tu changerais Arthur. Il était toujours si désobéissant.** L'homme soupira encore.

Morgane voulait crier. Son demi-frère était un homme bon. Et il avait le droit de vivre sa propre vie. Ce n'était pas sa faute si il ne pouvait pas agir comme elle l'a fait.

Soudainement, l'oncle Henry fronça les sourcils.

- **Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda Morgane. Puis, elle suivit son regard et elle le vit. Sur la table, était posé une grande enveloppe. La femme avait un étrange pressentiment.

- **Peux-tu me l'apporter, ma chère ?** Demanda-t-il, bien que sa voix résonna plus comme un ordre que comme une requête.

Morgane ne répondit pas avec une phrase du type _''Oui, mon oncle'' _ou _''Bien sûr, mon oncle''_. Elle était trop inquiète à propos de l'enveloppe. Cependant, elle vint vers la table, prit la chose et l'amena vers lui comme une petite vraiment poli.

L'homme ouvrit la porte et se déplaça rapidement. Morgane déglutit. Elle sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans l'air.

Oncle Henry prit le morceau de papier et se mit à le lire rapidement. Morgane ne remarqua pas alors que la rage était apparut sur son visage. Elle était trop occupée. La femme vit qu'il y avait autre chose dans l'enveloppe. Elle arrêta d'agir comme une femme poli et bien-élevée. La femme aux cheveux sombres était trop curieuse.

Elle trouva le tableau dedans. Quand elle vit qui était dessus et quel genre de dessin c'était, elle eut le souffle coupée.

Morgane vit le corps nu de son demi-frère. Elle se sentit maladroite. Il était un peu malade, si elle devait l'admettre, cependant elle ne pouvait pas nier que l'image était bien dessinée et que son frère avait effectivement un corps agréable.

Puis, elle regarda son oncle. Il avait finit de lire la lettre, il était furieux.

- **Quel homme ! **Cria-t-il en colère. **Si son père lisait ça...**

- **Je peux ?** Demanda Morgane, touchant le morceau de papier. Pendragon ne dit rien, alors elle prit ça de ses mains et lit rapidement. Quand elle finit, elle était vraiment fier. Cependant, elle devait le cacher.

- **Attends...,** dit l'homme plus à lui-même qu'à Morgane. **Il a écrit quelque chose à propos d'un cadeau. Qu'est-ce que... ?**

La femme lui montra un tableau, rougissant profondément. Voir le corps nu de son frère était une chose mais le voir quand quelqu'un d'autre savait qu'elle l'avait fait en était une autre.

- **Oh... mon... Dieu..., **murmura l'homme. **Il est... il est...**

La femme savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de le calmer maintenant. C'était trop tard. Son stupide, stupide et courageux, frère était presque mort.

- **Tout est de sa faute !** Cria-t-il soudainement. **Ce garçon ! Il... il a profité de mon neveux. Il doit être arrêté !**

Morgane savait qu'il dirait quelque chose comme ça mais elle se sentait désolé de ça. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- **Tu ne feras jamais quelque chose comme ça,** dit son oncle. **Jamais.**

La femme hocha lentement la tête, même si elle n'était pas vraiment sûr.

- **Je dois le trouver ! **Dit fermement l'homme un moment après. Il se leva et sortit de la cabine. Sa nièce le suivit. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Arthur seul en ce moment.

XxXxX

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours trouver aucun signe d'Arthur. L'oncle de Morgane devint de plus en plus furieux.

Soudainement, Pendragon s'arrêta.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon oncle ?** Lui demanda la femme. Après quelques secondes, elle comprit. Elle vit un homme qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois avant. Morgane savait très bien qu'il était l'un des plus riches et des plus importants personnages du _Titanic. _

- **Tu sembles fatigué. Va dans la cabine et fais une sieste,** dit Pendragon regardant la jeune femme.

La femme fronça les sourcils. **Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas partir et laisser son frère sans aide.

- **J'ai dis pars,** lui dit l'homme fermement. Morgane sentit qu'elle n'était pas supposée refuser.

- **Bien sûr, mon oncle,** répondit-elle et s'en alla lentement. La femme sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais ici. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit que son oncle et ce riche homme parlaient nerveusement.

XxXxX

Henry Pendragon avait raison. Morgane avait besoin de sommeil. Même si elle se sentait coupable. Maintenant Arthur devait faire face à son oncle seul.

La femme s'allongea sur son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle avait des problèmes de sommeil. Elle faisait souvent des cauchemars. Certainement plus souvent que les gens qu'elle connaissait.

Elle entendit plusieurs fois que quelqu'un rentrait dans une autre cabine et en ressortait. Morgane avant un mauvais pressentiment, cependant elle n'osa pas bouger.

Finalement, la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres s'endormit. Mais elle ne dormit pas longtemps. Soudainement, quelques bruits la réveillèrent.

- **À**** que diable pensais-tu ?** Elle entendit la voix de l'oncle Henry. **Sais-tu ce que tu as fait ?**

- **Oui, mon oncle, je le sais !** C'était Arthur. **Et je me fous de ce que vous pensez de moi ! C'est ma vie, pas la votre !**

Il y eut un moment de silence. Henry était probablement choqué. Son neveu ne criait pas souvent sur lui. En fait, il préférerait ne pas crier sur lui du tout. Mais il avait changé.

Morgane se leva rapidement. Elle n'allait pas rester allongée alors qu'ils pourraient se tuer.

- **Toi morveux !** Elle entendit la voix de son oncle et tel un étrange craquement, elle atteint la porte. Quand la femme l'ouvrit, elle vit en fait son oncle frapper son frère.

- **Mon oncle ! **Cria-t-elle.

Arthur ne la regarda pas. Il regarda son oncle avec une telle haine. **Vous n'avez pas le droit, **chuchota-t-il presque.

- **Tu as tort,** siffla le vieil homme. **Je le fais pour toi. Un jour tu me remercieras.**

Le jeune homme rit comme un fou. **Bien sûr,** siffla-t-il.

- **Tu le feras.** L'homme soupira. **Tu ne sais même pas ce que le **_**garçon **_**a fait. **Son sourire dit à Morgane qu'il se sentait déjà comme gagnant.

- **Je sais ce qu'il a fait...,** répondit Arthur. **Nous...**

- **Silence ! Je ne veux connaître aucun détail,** dit son oncle en colère. **Cependant, c'est un homme mauvais, Arthur.**

- **Un homme mauvais !** Arthur ria. **Bien ! Vous ne le connaissez même pas... .** Le frère de Morgane n'allait pas abandonner si facilement.

- **Arthur..., **dit l'homme calmement. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix. La femme le savait.** Je suis tellement désolé. **C'était encore plus bizarre. Le blond semblait aussi être perplexe.** Tu es un jeune homme confiant mais le monde n'est pas bon. Ce garçon... ce Merlin te trompe.**

- **Ce n'est pas vrai,** dit Arthur. **Comment pouvais-vous savoir ?** Ajouta-t-il un instant après.

- **Il était ici, n'est-ce pas ? **Oncle Henry le regarda prudemment. Morgane savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de lui mentir.

- **Oui, mon oncle, **dit le blond lentement. **Mais je ne comprends toujours pas.**

- **C'est un voleur,** déclara l'aîné des Pendragon. Morgane eut le souffle coupée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait.

- **Quoi ?** Demanda Arthur, choqué.** Non... Vous avez tort.** Il secoua la tête.

- **Non. Le **_**véritable **_**cadeau de mariage de Vivian n'est plus là. Le Cœur**_** de l'Océan **_**a disparut. Il n'y avait aucun étranger ici à part lui.** Lui dit le vieil homme. **C'est un fait.**

- **Non, ça ne l'est pas,** le jeune homme secoua encore la tête. **Vous n'avez aucune preuve.**

- **Nous pouvons toujours le prouver,** dit oncle Henry. **J'ai parlé avec un homme. Nous allons vérifier ça. Nous allons chercher dans ses affaires.** Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Il allait le faire. Morgane et Arthur le savaient. **Suivez moi les enfants.** Il sortit. La femme ne savait pas pourquoi il a dit _enfants_, cependant ça voulait dire qu'elle était supposé y aller aussi.

Ils suivirent son oncle. Après un moment, ils rencontrèrent ce riche homme. Il y avait déjà deux autres hommes avec lui. C'était probablement les personnes qui allaient fouiller dans les affaires de Merlin. La femme ne connaissait pas que le garçon aux cheveux sombres mais il ne ressemblait pas à un voleur. Il ressemblait à un jeune homme gentil et doux.

Morgane lança un regard à Arthur. Il était nerveux.

Quand ils atteignirent la cabine où Merlin dormait, il y avait deux personnes à l'intérieur. Un des deux était Merlin.

- **Arthur...,** chuchota-t-il, regardant le blond. **Qu'est-ce...**

- **Pouvais-vous sortir ?** Le riche homme regarda l'homme qui partageait la cabine avec Merlin.

Il hocha la tête et sortit en silence.

- **Cherchez, garçons,** dit-il alors. Les deux autres hommes commencèrent leurs recherches.

- **Arthur !** Merlin regarda son ami, son amant.

- **Je suis désolé... ils... . **Mais ils ne pouvait pas finir.

- **Il est là !** Une des deux hommes trouva le _Cœur de l'océan._

Morgane eut le souffle coupée. Elle regarda son frère. Il était choqué. Choqué et blessé. La femme vit dans ses yeux de l'incrédulité.

- **Tu... tu l'a volé...,** murmura-t-il.

- **Non !** Le garçon aux cheveux sombres nia. **Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je n'ai rien volé !** Il semblait tellement aussi blessé. **Tu dois me croire !**

- **Il ne le fera pas,** dit fermement l'oncle Henry.** Tu l'a trompé. Trompé et utilisé.**

- **Arrêtez le ! **Décida le riche homme sans aucune hésitation. **Emmenez le hors de la cabine !**

Les hommes saisirent Merlin. Il regarda l'homme qu'il aimait une dernière fois. Il voulait qu'il croit qu'il était innocent. Mais c'était sans espoir.

Arthur regarda le sol. Quand les hommes emmenèrent Merlin, son oncle dit :** Partons d'ici.** Ce n'est pas notre secteur.

Morgane le regarda en colère. Il ne s'en souciait pas qu'Arthur soit blessé. Il ne s'en soucie pas du tout ! Il était seulement content qu'il ait gagné. Qu'il ait déchiré le jeune homme séparément.

XxXxX

Arthur Pendragon disparut derrière la porte de sa cabine. Il voulait être seul. Il devait être seul. Morgane le comprenait.

L'homme se sentit mal et malade. Il pensait que Merlin a profité de lui. Il pensait que l'homme aux cheveux sombres l'avait séduit, l'avait baiser et l'avait volé. Il ne voulait pas croire ça. Mais les faits montrent que Merlin était coupable.

Arthur ne savait pas combien il avait tort.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Samedi 29 juin 2013._


	9. Le cauchemar commence

_**Chapitre 9 : ''Le cauchemar commence''. **_

Morgane se réveilla avec le cœur qui battait rapidement. Elle avait dormi une heure, peut-être un peu plus longtemps, mais elle avait certainement fait le plus pire des cauchemars.

La femme était vraiment effrayé. Son rêve était tellement dramatique et il semblait être si réel. Outre le sentiment, que quelque chose de vraiment grave allait bientôt arriver, ne voulait plus la quitter.

Elle savait que ça n'était pas une bonne idée, cependant elle ne s'en souciait pas. Morgane ne voulait pas rester seule. Le sentiment de solitude pouvait la tuer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. La femme savait aussi qu'elle devait laisser son demi-frère en paix. Il avait besoin de rester seul en ce moment L'homme en qui Arthur avait confiance, ne semblait pas être un bon garçon. Même si Morgane pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette situation, qu'oncle Henry s'était comporté étrangement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de pensées.

La femme se battait contre elle. La peur la gagna par la suite.

Elle n'était toujours pas sûr de si elle pouvait faire ça mais elle se leva et essaya d'atteindre la porte de la cabine très silencieusement. Quand Morgane se tint devant la porte, elle hésita. La fille aux cheveux sombres avait besoin de son demi-frère mais il était tellement égoïste. Cependant, elle pensait qu'Arthur pouvait aussi avoir besoin d'elle. Elle osa frapper à sa porte. Morgane essaya de ne pas réveiller son oncle Henry, qui dormait dans la cabine d'à côté.

Tout ce qu'elle entendait était le silence. Cependant, Morgane n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. Ce n'était pas sa nature. Elle saisit simplement la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

La femme rentra dans l'obscurité.

**- ********Arthur ?** Murmura-t-elle quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. ******Arthur... ,** répéta la fille.

Puis l'homme bougea dans son lit.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Le sentiment heureux de la solidité la saisit.

La femme dit le nom de son demi-frère encore une fois et secoua son bras. Arthur ne dormait pas du tout. Il se sentit trop blessé pour dormir mais il voulait être seul.

**- ********Morgane...,** gémit-il comme elle n'abandonna pas.****** Laisse moi seul.**

**- ********Je ne peux pas,** admit-elle, se sentant un peu honteuse. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle de lui dire qu'elle était là à cause d'un stupide cauchemar.

**- ********Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas ?** Demanda Arthur, sachant que Morgane n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle était la personne la plus têtu qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Toutes ses années qu'il avait passé avec elle, lui avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais abandonner. Cependant, il oublié ça très souvent ou il espérait simplement que ce serait la première fois qu'elle abandonnerait. Mais ce n'est jamais le cas.

**- ********Je sais que tu... as tes propres problèmes à résoudre...,** commença-t-elle mais Arthur l'interrompit.

**- ********Je ne suis pas en mesure de résoudre quoi que ce soit Morgane,** dit-il assez durement.******Et vas-tu enfin me dire qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton esprit ? Nous n'avons pas l'éternité.**

Le femme roula des yeux. Arthur était toujours si sarcastique quand il avait mal. Elle avait l'habitude de ça mais ça ne la faisait pas se sentir moins blessée.

**- ********Je sais,** répondit-elle. ******Dois-tu toujours être arrogant quand tu es blessé ? As-tu déjà pensé que les gens autour de toi avaient aussi des sentiments ?**

Arthur n'allait pas l'écouter plus longtemps.

**- ********Vas-tu me dire ce qui t'amènes ici ? **Demanda-t-il, se moquant. ******Si tu ne le peux pas, dans ce cas, pourrais-tu partir ?**

Morgane voulait lui dire que cacher ses sentiments n'était pas une bonne idée et que ça na l'aidera, mais elle s'arrêta.

**- ********J'ai peur de quelque chose...,** dit-elle lentement et vraiment doucement. La femme voulait qu'Arthur se calme.

Soudainement, quelque chose changea en son demi-frère. Arthur se sentait comme un chevalier, comme un frère aîné, même si il était deux ans plus jeune.

**- ********Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda-t-il sérieusement. Morgane ressentit du soulagement et de la chaleur à l'intérieur de son cœur. Elle avait le retour de son demi-frère.

**- ********Mais tu ne vas pas éclater de rire, n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda-t-elle, sachant que c'était presque impossible. Arthur, même quand il essayait d'agir comme un frère aîné et protecteur, était Arthur. C'était un homme et Morgane savait trop bien que les hommes ne se souciaient pas de ses cauchemars et ne croyaient pas qu'ils puissent avoir un sens. Cependant, Morgane était une femme et quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle, elle pensait qu'il y avait certaines choses qui avait un sens commun.

L'homme blond la regarda bizarrement. Elle vit de l'hésitation dans ses yeux.

**- ********N'est-ce pas ? **Répéta Morgan, mais cette fois elle utilisa sa voix douce de jeune fille.

**- ********Je ne suis pas oncle Henry, Morgane,** lui dit fermement Arthur après quelques secondes de combat avec lui-même. Tes trucs n'ont pas d'effet sur moi.

La femme soupira. Elle était vraiment bonne en manipulation mais son demi-frère était toujours résistant.

**- ********C'est un peu frustrant,** admit Morgane après un temps.** Il doit y avoir quelque chose de mal avec toi.******** Je me demandait ce qu...**

**- ********Tu es venu ici pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?** L'interrompit Arthur.

Morgane hocha la tête, lui faisant un visage innocent. Le blond soupira profondément.

**- ********Okay, okay... je ne rirais pas.** Sa demi-sœur sourit immédiatement.****** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Le sourire de la femme se fana aussi vite qu'il apparut. Toutes les mauvaises choses qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve lui revinrent.

**- ********J'ai eu un cauchemar...,** dit-elle lentement, regardant prudemment Arthur. Le sourcil du blond se haussa un peu mais il ne dit un seul mot, attendant le reste de la confession de Morgane.****** Le pire que j'ai jamais eu,** ajouta-t-elle avec de la peur dans ses yeux.****** Le seul.**

**- ********Morgane..., **commença Arthur. Il ne rit pas ou même ne lui donna un sourire maladroit. ******Le cauchemar n'est qu'un rêve... un mauvais rêve mais...,** il hésita. L'homme ne voulait pas l'insulter alors il essaya de trouver les bon mots.****** Ça ne peut pas être réel.**

**- ********Tu ne l'as pas vu,** dit-elle et sa voix fut tremblante. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour Arthur. Il n'avait jamais vu Morgane dans cet état. ******Si tu avais vu...**

**- ********Alors dis-moi...,** dit-il. Arthur était même un peu heureux qu'il puisse penser à autre chose qu'à Merlin.

**- ********Des gens qui mouraient...,** chuchota-t-elle.******Beaucoup d'entre eux.**

Le blond ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas simplement sourire narquoisement et lui dire de partir. La mort était une chose sérieuse.

**- ********Je comprends que c'est terrible mais tu dois te calmer. **Arthur prit sa main dans sa propre paume.

**- ********Je sais mais..., **elle prit une profonde inspiration.** Ce n'est pas si simple. Ça semblait être si réel. ********Le bateau...********le****__**** Titanic****... ********a sombré.** Plusieurs larmes coulèrent sur sa joue pâle. ******J'entendais des cris... beaucoup de cris,** murmura-t-elle. ******Je les entends toujours. Je... j'ai peur que tout cela se passe.**

Arthur étreint sa demi-sœur. Ce cauchemar l'avait vraiment effrayé.

**- ********Tout va bien se passer,** lui dit-il.****** Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.**

De son côté, Morgane se sentit un peu plus en sécurité. Cependant, elle savait que toutes ses peurs allaient revenir si elle retournait dans sa propre cabine.

**- ********Arthur... ?** Demanda-t-elle, priant dans son esprit et espérant qu'il dirait _oui_.

**- ********Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?** Dit-il doucement. Arthur essaya d'être aussi agréable que possible.

**- ********Je peux rester ici ?** Lui demanda Morgane. ******Je me sens en sécurité en ta compagnie.**

Arthur s'installa sur son lit donc maintenant la femme aux cheveux sombres avait avec une place pour s'allonger. Elle sourit. Peut-être que dans leurs veines ne coulent pas le même sang mais le blond était comme un frère pour elle. Morgane ne se dérangea pas pour dormir à ses côtés, même si ils n'étaient plus des enfants depuis bien longtemps.

**- ********Merci, **chuchota-t-elle dans l'obscurité.******Tu es un bon frère.**

**- ********Ne me remercies pas Morgane,** répondit Arthur.

**- ********Pourquoi ?** Elle se tourna sur le lit et lui jeta un regard. Cependant, elle vit son dos et pas son visage.

**- ********Je ronfle terriblement,** lui dit-il. ******Tellement que quelques fois je me réveille moi-même.**

Morgane sourit un peu. ******Je le supporterais.**

Arthur ne dit pas un mot. Il revint à ses douloureuses pensées. Après un moment, l'homme entendit le léger ronflement de Morgane. Il décida qu'il essayerait probablement aussi de s'endormir. Peut-être que ce sera un moment de bonheur.

XxXxX

D'horribles bruits réveillèrent les personnes au milieu de la nuit.

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Grogna Arthur assis sur son lit.

Morgane s'assit aussi. Son corps se mit à trembler de peur. Elle regarda son demi-frère essayant de dire quelque chose. Cependant, elle ne le put pas.

- **Ne t'inquiètes,** **Morgane,** Arthur essaya de la réconforter. **C'est rien, c'est sûr.**

La femme secoua la tête.** Non...,** murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. La fille à qui il pensait comme une vrai sœur agissait vraiment bizarrement. **Que veux-tu dire ? Comment peux-tu savoir ?** Demanda-t-il quelques secondes après.

- **Je l'ai vu,** chuchota-t-elle, se levant lentement.

Le blond ne comprenait toujours pas. Il ne pensait même plus à son cauchemar.

- **Ç****a a déjà commençait,** lui dit-elle.

- **Quoi, Morgane ?** Arthur était un peu ennuyé.

Elle le regarda sérieusement. **Le **_**Titanic**_**... est en train de sombrer.**

Arthur ne rit pas. Ce n'était pas drôle. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le stupide mauvais rêve de Morgane devenait réel. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait jamais. En outre, le _Titanic _était un grand navire. Il ne pouvait simplement pas couler. C'était facile de penser que la femme était hypersensible.

- **Tu ne me crois pas, **dit-elle blessée.

- **Ce n'est pas comme ça...,** commença Arthur mais Morgane ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle courut hors de la chambre.

Son demi-frère ne pensa pas plus longtemps. Il courut après elle. Arthur ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

XxXxX

-** Morgane ! **Oncle Henry essaya de l'arrêter mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle le laissa derrière lui.

- **Où est-elle ? **Lui demanda Arthur.

- **Elle a couru !** Pendragon ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtait quand il le lui avait ordonné. **D'ailleurs...,** il regarda prudemment son neveux. **Que diable faisait-elle dans ta cabine ? **La voix de son oncle était stricte. **Je sais que dans vos veines ne coulent pas le même sang mais c'est immoral !**

Arthur était choqué. **Excusez moi ?** Dit-il. **Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Je n'ai jamais fait de telles choses.**

- **Bien,** dit son oncle. **Alors que lui as-tu dis ?**

- **Rien... ,** Arthur ne voulait pas entendre Henry Pendragon plus longtemps. Il alla dans la cabine de Morgane et prit son manteau. **J'y vais et je la chercherai, **il dit à son oncle quand il atteint les portes.

XxXxX

Il y avait beaucoup de gens sur le pont. Tout le monde voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Les femmes et les enfants étaient vraiment effrayés. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Arthur devait trouver sa demi-sœur.

Appeler son nom était sans espoir, donc il ne le fit pas. Le blond essaya de penser à où Morgane aurait pût aller quand elle était effrayé. Cependant, il n'avait aucune idée.

Puis il entendit le cri de quelqu'un. **C'est fini ! Tout est finit ! Le bateau va sombrer !**

Arthur se retourner. Ce n'était pas Morgane mais pour la première fois, il pensait que c'était vrai. D'ailleurs, il se souvint qu'il n'y avait pas assez de canots de sauvetage.

Arthur ne s'arrêta pas de chercher. Après un moment, il vit le capitaine.

- **Sir !** Le garçon blond vint vers lui.

Le vieil homme le regarda.

- **Le jeune Pendragon, **dit-il tristement. Arthur utilisa le fait que les gens savaient qui il était mais ce n'était pas le moment. Cependant, il pouvait aider à ce moment.

- **C'est vrai, sir ? **Lui demanda Arthur.** Le **_**Titanic **_**va sombrer ?**

Le yeux du capitaine scintillèrent de tristesse. **J'ai bien peur que... oui.  
**

Le blond hocha la tête lentement. **Que s'est-il passé ? **Demanda-t-il cachant ses émotions.

- **Un iceberg, **lui dit le capitaine. Il n'y avait rien à cacher. **Et...**

Arthur le regarda encore attentivement. **Oui ?** Demanda-t-il.

- **Pars et trouve un bateau vide pour toi et miss Le Fay. Les secours n'arriveront pas à temps.**

Les yeux du jeune homme se remplirent de peur. Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

- **Je suis désolé.** Soupira le capitaine. **Maintenant, excuse moi... j'ai des devoirs.**

XxXxX

- **Morgane ! Morgane !** Arthur cria son nom, mais c'était sans espoir. Il devait la trouver et s'assurer qu'elle serait assis en sécurité dans le canot. Il devait le faire rapidement parce qu'il savait qu'il devait faire autre chose.

- **Arthur...,** elle le prit soudainement dans ses bras. **Je te l'avais dis,** chuchota-t-elle.

-** Je le sais Morgane... je suis désolé.**

La femme le regarda tristement.

- **Il fait froid ici. Porte ton manteau, **lui dit son demi-frère et elle le fit. **Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous allons y aller et trouver un bateau pour toi,** lui assura-il.

- **Pour moi ?** Demanda-t-elle. **Qu'en ait-il de toi ?**

Arthur ne répondit pas et la conduisit vers le bateau le plus proche.

- **Nous y sommes, **dit-il après un moment.** Va et assis toi.**

- **Arthur ! **Répéta-t-elle. Il vit une réel inquiétude sur son visage.

Le blond la regarda attentivement.** Écoute moi Morgane. Tu dois t'asseoir dans ce bateau. C'est ta chance de survie. Si tu attends plus longtemps, quelqu'un d'autre pendre ta place.**

- **Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?** Demanda-t-elle.

- **Je dois faire quelque chose,** lui dit-il. **Et tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. Tu dois vivre.**

- **Et pas toi ? **Morgane ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle l'aimait comme un frère et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Peut-être qu'Arthur n'était pas un homme parfait mais il ne méritait pas la mort.

- **Je n'ai pas dis ça.** Le garçon caressa sa joue pâle.

- **Mais que vas-tu faire ? **Elle n'abandonna pas.

-**Je dois trouver et sauver Merlin,** lui dit-il finalement.

Morgane eut le souffle coupé. **Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

- **Parce que... peut-être que je suis stupide mais je sens qu'il est innocent.** Arthur sourit. **Et... tu sais... je penses que je l'aime. **Arthur sourit doucement. Il voulait vraiment sauver Merlin. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans ce pauvre garçon. Le blond pouvait même mourir pour lui volontairement.

La femme aux cheveux sombres hocha la tête lentement. **Pars alors, **murmura-t-elle.

Arthur sourit. Il était si heureux qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle ne le juge pas. Il apprécia vraiment ça.

Le blond courut, laissant sa demi-sœur derrière dans le canot de sauvetage. Il savait qu'elle était en sécurité. Maintenant, il devait sauver l'homme dont il était certainement amoureux.

Arthur n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il savait où ils enfermaient les prisonniers.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Lundi 1er Juillet.  
_


	10. Le seul

**_Chapitre 10 : ''Le seul''._ **

Arthur courait rapidement. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de lui. Ils voulaient tous être sur le pont aussi vite que possible. Le blond ne le voulait pas. Il devait d'abord libérer Merlin. Il était prisonnier dans les parties inférieurs du Titanic. Ça voulait dire qu'il était en grand danger.

Le jeune homme vit des gens effrayés. Cependant, leurs visages ne signifiaient rien pour lui. Arthur ne les connaissait pas. Il ne leur avait jamais adressé la parole. En ce moment, dans la plus sombre des nuits qu'il n'avait jamais vu, seul une personne comptait. Cette personne avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et d'étonnant yeux bleus profonds. Cet homme avait également un sourire qui pouvait illuminer la moitié de la population. Qui plus est, le cœur d'Arthur battait rapidement quand il voyait Merlin. Le blond avait besoin de l'artiste comme un poisson avait besoin d'eau pour vivre ou comme un oiseau de ses ailes pour voler haut.

À chaque pas d'Arthur, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'homme qu'il aimait probablement. Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et il ne savait pas comment on se sentait. Mais tout lui dit que c'est de l'amour. Il pensait même que si ce n'était pas de l'amour alors l'amour n'a jamais vraiment existé.

**- ********Tiens bon, tiens bon...,** murmura Arthur, en pensant à Merlin. ******Tu dois vivre, tu le dois...**

Le blond reconnut la zone. Il vit de l'eau. Elle atteignait seulement ses chevilles mais ça n'empêcha pas son cœur de battre plus vite.

Enfin, Arthur vit la porte qu'il cherchait. Il l'ouvrit avec une main, appuyant fortement et courut à l'intérieur de la pièce.

**- ********Arthur ?** Le blond entendit la voix, faible et surprise, de Merlin. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres lui jeta un regard incrédule inscrit sur son visage pâle. ******Que fais-tu ici ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** La dernière question était un peu stupide. De l'eau à l'intérieur d'un navire voulait dire que le navire coule.

**- ********Le Titanic va couler !** Dit Arthur après avoir prit un respiration. ******Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer. Où est la clé des menottes ?!** Merlin était enchaîné à un des tuyaux.

**- ********Je ne sais pas,** lui dit tristement l'homme aux cheveux sombres. ******Quelqu'un l'a prise.**

Le sang d'Arthur se mit à courir plus vite à l'intérieur de ses veines. Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider pour rendre Merlin libre, l'artiste lui demanda :******Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Ils ont dis que j'étais un voleur...**

**- ********Je ne les crois pas,** lui répondit le blond.******Par ailleurs, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.**

**Il **alla vers le mur où la hache y été pendue.

**- ********Tu me fais confiance ?** Demanda Arthur à Merlin, prenant la hache.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres regarda l'outil, puis le visage du blond. Arthur le fixa, attendant. Finalement, Merlin hocha lentement la tête.

Le riche garçon se rapprocha de lui.

**- ********Mais tu sais ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ?** Lui demanda l'artiste.

**- ********Je n'ai pas le choix,** admit le blond.

**- ********Mais Arthur... .** Leurs yeux bleus se rencontrèrent. ******D'abord... embrasse moi,** dit Merlin un peu timidement.

Le nez du blond toucha légèrement le nez de l'autre. Après un vraiment court moment, leur lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un doux et chaste baiser.

**- ********Maintenant fais le,** dit Merlin quand il se séparèrent.

Arthur toucha les menottes avec la lame de la hache. Puis il la balança et fit le plus dur mouvement.

Le blond regarda les mains de Merlin. Ils étaient en un seul morceau. En outre, ils étaient libre maintenant. Il soupira de soulagement.

**- ********Tu l'as fait ! **Cria le garçon aux cheveux sombres en rigolant.

**- ********Je l'ai fais..., **murmura un Arthur incrédule. Il serra le garçon dans ses bras. Il était tellement effrayé d'avoir pu blesser Merlin.

**- ********Nous devons nous enfuir, **lui rappela l'artiste.

**- ********C'est juste, **dit Arthur regardant le sol. L'eau atteignait presque ses genoux. ******Sortons d'ici.**

L'homme tint la main de Merlin et le tira. Il pensait que tout allait bien se passait maintenant. Arthur avait Merlin en sécurité à ses côtés et c'était la chose la plus importante.

**- ********Merci, **lui dit le plus pauvre garçon au plus riche quand ils se trouvèrent dans le hall.******Tu es revenu pour moi.********Tu as risqué ta propre vie.**

**- ********Ma vie serait ennuyeuse sans toi !** Cria Arthur à cause du bruit que faisait l'eau. Merlin sourit un peu en rougissant. ******Attention !** Cria le blond en tirant Merlin plus près de lui. Le garçon a failli se faire prendre entre deux bougies.

**- ********Merci...,** dit encore le garçon aux cheveux sombres. ******Tu es mon... héros.**

**- ********Arrête de me complimenter. ********Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de choses..., **lui rappela Arthur mais son visage était éclairé d'un sourire fier.

Ils essayaient de marcher très vite, même si ce n'était pas facile. Ils étaient si heureux quand ils virent d'autres personnes. Cependant, quand les garçons les atteignirent, ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient été piégés.

**- ********Que se passe-t-il ? **Leur demanda Arthur.

**- ********Ils ont fermé le passage,** lui dit une femme d'âge moyen en pleurant.

**- ********Quoi ?** Le blond ne pouvait pas le croire. Instinctivement, il rapprocha Merlin de lui. ******Pourquoi ? Ils n'ont pas le droit !**

**- ********Mais ils l'ont fait,** lui dit un homme. ******Il ne se soucient pas de nous. Nous ne sommes pas riche ! Ils pensent que nous sommes de mauvaises choses !**

La femme prit un enfant dans ses bras. Il avait certainement une dizaine d'années.

**- ********J'ai tellement peur maman, **dit-il.******Je ne veux pas mourir... **

Arthur secoua la tête. ******Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, **déclara-t-il fermement. ******Ils ne peuvent pas !**

Quelques hommes tirèrent brutalement sur les grillages. Mais c'était sans espoir.

**- ********Arthur... ,** murmura Merlin. Merlin regarda son amant.******Nous pouvons prendre ça et...,** Arthur suivit sa main. L'artiste pointa le banc.

**- ********Tu es un génie...,** murmura le blond.******Messieurs ! **Dit-il fort. Tout le monde le regarda.******Aidez-moi ! Nous pouvons cogner le banc contre les grillages !**

Arthur n'eut pas à le dire une deuxième fois. Quelques autres hommes tirèrent le banc. Le reste des personnes s'écartèrent du chemin.

**- ********Un... ,** le blond commença le compte à rebours. ******Deux... trois !**

Ils utilisèrent toutes leurs forces pour faire ce mouvement. Et ils réussirent.

**- ********Sortons d'ici ! **Cria un des hommes et ils se mirent encore à courir. Ils avaient toujours une chance de survivre à cette enfer sur Terre.

**- ********Je t'ai,** dit Arthur en tenant la main de Merlin. ******Ne t'éloigne pas de moi.**

L'homme aux cheveux sombres pensa quelques secondes. ******Je ne le ferai pas.** Il sourit au blond et Arthur lui retourna ce sourire.

**- ********Bien.** Le jeune homme de la _meilleur _famille devait se battre contre son envie soudaine d'embrasser passionnément Merlin. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se genre de plaisirs. Il croyait qu'ils vivraient toujours leurs vies ensemble pendant longtemps.

-Nous serons bientôt sur le pont, dit Merlin avec espoir.

Il avait raison. Après quelques temps, ils pouvaient voir le ciel sombre au dessus de leurs têtes.

**- ********Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?** Demanda l'artiste à Arthur, regardant directement dans ses yeux bleus.

**- ********Nous devons trouver un canot.**

**- ********Que se passera-t-il si on n'en trouve pas ? **Lui demanda Merlin. Vraiment effrayé. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait être la seule personne. Le garçon ne voulait pas vraiment mourir si tôt. Il a juste goûté une fois au corps de l'autre homme. Il voulait le goûter encore et encore.

**- ********Ne pense pas ça ! **L'avertit Arthur.****** Nous survivrons, Merlin ! Nous le ferons !**

Les mots du blond rendirent Merlin un peu mieux. Ils l'avaient un peu calmé.

**- ********Dis après moi que tout va bien se passer d'accord, **lui ordonna à Arthur. ******Dis le fort !**

**- ********Tout... tout va bien se passait d'accord,** dit lentement le garçon.

**- ********Bon garçon,** chuchota Arthur et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'embrasser son amant très rapidement.******Maintenant, allons-y !**

Ils coururent, se tenant la main, entendant les cris des gens, ressentant l'atmosphère de terreur. Les gens ne les remarquèrent pas. Si le navire n'était pas en train de couler, ils les regarderaient bizarrement en chuchotant à propos de péchés oubliés et des feux de l'enfer.

**- ********Il n'y a pas de canots de sauvetage !** Ils entendirent les mots d'une vieil femme. ******Ils étaient à moitié vide mais ces porcs de riches sont partis !**

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Si c'était vrai, leurs chances de survivre étaient vraiment minces. Arthur se rappelait toujours les mots du capitaine. Les secours n'arriveraient pas à temps.

**- ********Nous n'allons pas abandonner,** rappela le blond à Merlin.****** Nous devons vérifier si c'est vrai. **

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres ne lui demanda pas cette fois ce qu'il ferait si cette femme avait vu juste. Merlin ne voulait pas vraiment mourir mais il était heureux d'avoir eut la chance de rencontrer Arthur dans sa vie. Même si ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, il connaissait le goût de l'amour. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il pensait même que peut-être c'était son destin de montrer à Arthur l'autre côté de la vie et de mourir avec lui. Peut-être qu'ils seraient ensemble dans l'au-delà, partout où il serait. Parce que Merlin était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose. Le paradis ? Même l'enfer ? Avec Arthur, ça n'importait pas. Où peut-être qu'ils renaîtraient, vivraient comme des voisins et un jour réaliseraient qu'ils se connaissaient et s'aimeraient tous les deux. Merlin n'était pas sûr de quelle option était sa préféré. Ce serait assez si Arthur pouvait être à ses côtés.

Cependant, le garçon aux cheveux sombres essaya d'arrêter de penser cette façon. Ils avaient toujours une chance de vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Les hommes coururent et coururent, cherchant un canot de sauvetage. Mais ils n'en trouvèrent pas. La vieille femme devait avoir raison.

L'orchestre jouait tout le temps.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Mercredi 3 juillet 2013.  
_


	11. Faire face aux craintes

_**Chapitre 11 : ''Faire face aux craintes''. **_

L'homme ne voulait pas croire que c'était la fin. Cependant ils, comme le reste des personnes sur le Titanic, étaient piégés. Le navire était lentement en train de sombrer et les secours ne venaient pas.

Merlin et Arthur s'arrêtèrent de courir. C'était sans espoir.

**- ********Si nous ne voyons pas le levée du soleil...,** dit le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres en regardant dans les yeux du blond.

**- ********Ne pense pas ça ! **Cria Arthur.

**- ********Arthur...,** la voix de Merlin était faible mais il devait le dire. ******Tu sais que nos chances ne sont pas si grandes... l'eau est glaciale... les secours... qui sait quand quelqu'un viendra ici...**

**- ********Merlin... ,** chuchota le blond. ******Nous pouvons encore survivre... il doit y avoir un moyen ! Il doit y en avoir !**

**- ********Mais, si nous ne... je veux que tu saches... tu saches que...,** l'artiste ne savait pas comment lui dire ce qu'il voulait.****** Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel... tu m'as changé. Je pense que je t'ai aussi changé...**

**- ********Oui, tu l'as fais,** dit Arthur, le tirant dans ses bras. Il était vraiment ému.

Ils se cachèrent quelque part. Les personnes autour d'eux, criaient et juraient, mais ils ne remarquèrent ni Merlin ni Arthur. Si ça devait être la dernière nuit de leur vie, ils voulaient seulement la passer ensemble.

L'artiste sourit doucement à Arthur. Il aimait le contact de la peau du blond, la proximité de leur corps. C'était comme la _maison_.

**- ********Je t'ai rencontré,** murmura Merlin dans l'oreille du blond.******Si je vivais encore cette vie et que je savais que je te rencontrerais sur le Titanic et que le bateau allait sombrer, je me tiendrais de toute façon sur le pont. C'est mieux de vivre quelques jours te connaissant que toute la vie sans toi.**

La confession du garçon aux cheveux sombres toucha encore plus Arthur. Il sentit le même chose. Il ne regretta pas qu'il ne soit pas partit avec Morgane. Il préférait mourir avec Merlin que vivre avec le cœur brisé.

Arthur se mit à embrasser lentement le garçon. Il voulait apprécier le baiser aussi longtemps que ce soit possible. Le blond voulait Merlin ici et maintenant. Il s'en foutait que quelqu'un puisse les voir. Ils étaient cachés dans les ombres de la nuit mais il y avait bon nombre de personnes autour d'eux. Arthur allait bientôt mourir. Qui se soucie de l'opinion des gens à la frontière de la vie et de la mort. Il voulait juste une chose et c'était Merlin.

Quand Arthur se sépara de lui et qu'il regarda le visage de son amant, il vit que l'autre homme voulait la même chose.

Ils n'enlevèrent pas leurs chemises. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Arthur pressa Merlin contre le mur. L'artiste était nu de la taille aux pieds. Le pantalon du blond et ses culottes étaient abaissés sur ses chevilles.

Les virilités des deux hommes étaient douloureusement durs. Ils voulaient être touchés. Ils voulaient l'attention des doigts de l'autre garçon.

Le blond leva instinctivement Merlin. L'artiste entoura ses jambes autour des hanches d'Arthur et se mit à respirer fortement. Il était tellement excité. Merlin n'était pas sûr ce qui les rendait excités. Le fait est que** ce soit Arthur ou la pensée qu'ils allaient mourir dans quelques heures.**

**- ********J'ai besoin de toi... ,** murmura le garçon pauvre. ******J'ai besoin de toi en moi si sauvagement. Maintenant... dans cette seconde...**

Merlin n'eut pas à le dire deux fois. Arthur poussa en lui. Il ne prépara pas le garçon avec ses doigts mais c'était mieux. La douleur que le blond apporta à Merlin les fit sentir complètement en vie et libre.

D'abord, ils bougèrent lentement, régulièrement, essayant d'apprendre le corps de chacun dans leurs cœurs.

Après un moment, les coups devinrent de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus durs. Arthur trouva le point en Merlin qui fit gémir et haleter le garçon. Ils n'étaient plus Arthur et Merlin. En faisant l'amour, ils étaient comme une personne, comme une pièce de monnaie.

Merlin chuchota quelque chose mais Arthur ne comprit pas.

**- ********Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?** Lui demanda le blond entre deux halètements.

L'artiste s'accrocha encore plus à lui.****** Je t'aime...,** murmura Merlin mais cette fois Arthur entendit très bien les mots. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Arthur commença à toucher la hampe de l'homme aux cheveux bouclés avec de mouvements fermes. Il voulait pleurer mais il arrêta ses larmes.

**- ********Je t'aime aussi...,** dit-il quand il ne pouvait plus supporter plus longtemps l'étroitesse de Merlin.

Enfin, ils vinrent en même temps, criant les prénoms de l'autre. Arthur à l'intérieur de son amant et l'artiste sur le ventre du blond. C'était bon et juste. C'était comme la plus bonne chose de toute la terre.

Arthur mit Merlin sur le pont. Ils portèrent tous les deux leurs vêtements après le retour de leurs esprits.

**- ********Porte ça aussi,** dit le blond à son amant, lui donnant un gilet de sauvetage. Arthur en avait déjà mit une lui-même.

Merlin ne demanda pas comment il les avait eu. Il comprit Arthur. Il devait encore se battre. En faisant l'amour avec Arthur, l'artiste retrouva l'espoir.

Ils avaient une raison de vivre et de se battre. Ça voulait dire montrer au monde qu'un homme pouvait aimer un homme. Que c'était en fait de l'amour et pas juste un désir coupable.

**- ********Ma mère m'a dit une fois de suivre mes rêves... , **dit Merlin à Arthur. ******Maintenant, je sais de quoi elle voulait parler.**

**- ********Ta mère est une femme très sage, **admit Arthur, regardant dans les yeux de son amant.******Nous devons suivre nos rêves. Si nous essayons, il y a un espoir qu'ils soient exaucés. Si nous ne le faisons pas, ils ne se réaliseront pas.** Le blond embrassa les lèvres de Merlin. ******Maintenant, nous devons essayer de survivre... **

**- ********Comment ?** Demanda Merlin en murmurant. Il était étonné par les yeux de son amant.

**- Nous devons retourner à l'endroit qui était le notre. **Les yeux d'Arthur brillaient dans l'obscurité.

**- ********La proue,** murmura Merlin. Il sentit que le blond avait raison . Ça pouvait marcher.

**- ********La proue,** confirma Arthur, hochant la tête.

Sans aucun autre mot, le jeune homme blond tint la main de Merlin et le guida. L'artiste se sentit comme un petit garçon. Il faisait confiance à Arthur avec sa vie. Il pourrait le suivre n'importe où.

Quand ils atteignirent la proue, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Les gens paniqués. Les humains avaient vraiment peur. Cependant, la plupart d'entre eux ne se souciaient que de leurs fesses. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les autres, pas de la façon dont Merlin et Arthur faisaient.

**- ********Merlin,** dit Arthur à haute voix. Le garçon le regarda attentivement. ******Promet moi quelque chose...**

**- ********Quoi ?** Demanda l'homme. Il ne savait pas ce que le blond pouvait vouloir à un tel moment.

**- ********Si tu survis à cet enfer et si je... si je meurs..., **commença Arthur. Cette pensée lui vint soudainement et il devait le dire à son amant.

**- ********Non !** Nia Merlin. ******Nous mourrons ou vivrons ensemble. Il n'y a pas d'option que l'un d'entre nous survit quand l'autre ne le peut pas.**

Arthur comprit sa douleur. Il ne voulait pas non plus se séparer de lui mais il ne savait pas se qui allait arriver.

**- ********É********coute ********moi !** Cria le blond. ******Tu dois promettre que si je meurs, tu ne feras pas une chose stupide ! Que... ,** Arthur prit une profonde inspiration. ******Que ton cœur ira de l'avant... que tu ira de l'avant...**

Merlin secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il ne voudrait pas vivre sans le blond.

**- ********Promet moi Merlin,** répéta tristement Arthur.** J********e t'en supplie ! Je supplie rarement pour rien. Maintenant, je le veux. Je veux que tu vives et que tu trouves quelqu'un... je veux juste que tu sois heureux...**

**- ********Non !** L'artiste tira l'homme qu'il aimait plus près et regarda profondément dans les beaux yeux bleus. ******Je ne serais jamais heureux sans toi... si tu n'es pas à mes côtés, je n'aurais pas de raison de vivre... jour après jour... je te suivrai !**

**- ********Non ! **Cette fois, la voix d'Arthur était strict. Trop strict. ******Tu ne feras pas une telle chose !**

Ils se disputèrent un moment et ils ne purent s'arrêter. L'artiste n'allait pas abandonner si facilement.

**- ********Comment je suis supposer vivre quand la moitié de moi s'en va ?** Demanda-t-il. Merlin n'était pas honteux de ses larmes. Il avait une raison de pleurer.

**- ********Sshhhh... . **Le garçon blond le prit en le serrant dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas voir son amant dans cet état.****** Ne pleure pas... Chut...**

Merlin respirait le parfum doux-amer d'Arthur. Il voulait le sentir de nombreuses fois, pendant de longues années. Il se sentait bien, pas mal. La plupart des gens avait tort. Ils avaient juste crus quelqu'un que c'était un péché, que c'était dégoûtant. Mais Merlin savait que cela n'avait pas d'importance si vous aimez un homme ou une femme. Le fait que tu puisse aimer était le plus important.

**- ********Tu me fais pleurer,** dit l'artiste à son amant.****** Arrête de me dire de telles absurdités... ils me font peur.**

**- ********Je suis désolé..., **murmura Arthur dans son oreille. ******Mais je devais le dire.**

Soudainement, les hommes ressentir un choc. Ils regardèrent dans la même direction comme tous les gens et virent que l'autre partie du navire, la poupe, était déjà remplie d'eau.

Les cris et les pleurs devinrent de plus en plus fort. Les gens savaient que la fin était vraiment proche. Certains d'entre eux invoquant le nom de Dieu, en le maudissant. Les autres priaient pour Lui pour les secourir. C'était vraiment un triste paysage.

Merlin ne pouvait plus les regarder. Il tira juste Arthur pour un baiser, pleine de faim et de passion. Si il allait mourir, il voulait apprécier ce dernier moment.

**- ********Nous devons être prudent,** lui dit Arthur, reprenant son souffle.

**- ********Je ne me soucie pas de ce que les gens pensent..., **dit Merlin, un peu choqué par la réaction du blond.

-******Moi non plus...,** soupira Arthur.******Je voulais juste te dire que nous devons nous inquiéter à propos du navire. Il peut sombrer quand nous ne serons pas prêts... Je veux dire quand nous nous embrassons...**

Arthur était sérieux. La mort était une chose sérieuse après tout. Cependant, Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire un peu. ******Mais ce sera une belle mort,** murmura le garçon doucement.

**- ********C'est sûr... ,** approuva Arthur. ******Mais ça ne change pas le fait que nos esprits doivent rester sobre. **

**- ********Tu veux dire que je peux te faire boire sans aucun alcool ?** Lui demanda Merlin malicieusement.** Ce n'est pas le temps pour ce genre de choses mais ils devaient en quelques sortes faire face à leurs peurs.**

**- ********Boire ?********Tu me rends fou ! Tu as meilleur goût que le meilleur putain d'alcool qui existe dans le monde mais...**

**- ********Oui ?** Merlin adorait les mots d'Arthur. Les remerciant de lui oublier pour un moment qu'il était actuellement sur un navire qui va sombrer.

**- ********Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de me séduire,** finit le blond.

**- ********Séduire ? **Demanda le garçon aux cheveux sombres. ******Je ne te séduis pas... c'est juste... arrivé...** Merlin fit son visage le plus innocent.

**- ********Tu le fais encore. Nous devons penser à...**

Ils sentirent une autre secousse. Cette fois, c'était vraiment mauvais.

Merlin et Arthur tinrent instinctivement la balustrade. La prochaine secousse pouvait être la pire. Ils devaient être prêts pour ça. Ils devaient être prêts à tout.

L'eau absorba rapidement le navire.

* * *

_**A suivre... (Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin ^^)  
**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Samedi 6 juillet 2013.  
_


	12. Les profondeurs de l'océan

_**Chapitre 12 : ''Les profondeurs de l'océan''**_

Les gens criaient partout. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment à blâmer. C'était vraiment une dangereuse situation après tout. La mort était vraiment proche. Trop proche.

**- ****C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer !** Cria presque Arthur à l'oreille de Merlin.

Le garçon le regardait tristement. **Ne dis pas ça comme si... comme si c'était la fin.** Il ne voulait pas discuter avec lui mais il n'allait pas laisser le blond pensait de cette façon.

Arthur le regardait un peu tristement.** D'accord,** dit-il presque à voix basse. Le blond voulait en quelque sorte calmer Merlin, même s'il ne se sentait pas très bien non plus.

L'artiste tint plus fort le bastingage et tint aussi Arthur serré. Le corps du blond semblait être si sûr. Cet homme était si musclé et fort. Merlin pourrait se noyer dans ses grands bras. À cet instant précis, le garçon aux cheveux sombres pensait qu'ils pourraient être tout son monde.

Le temps passa lentement et rapidement en même temps. C'était étrange et anormal. Mais qui s'en souciait ?

Soudainement, tous les gens sentirent la forte secousse qui fit que le navire fut sur la poupe. Quelques humains étaient déjà dans l'eau froide. C'était trop effrayant. Leurs cris et pleurs glacèrent le sang des autres.

Arthur aida Merlin à s'allonger sur la coque du navire. Ils tinrent le bastingage fermement mais ils avaient encore un certain temps pour respirer. Les deux jeunes garçons étaient dans une meilleure situation que la plupart des autres gens.

**- ****Nous devons être prêts !** Cria le blond. **Quand le navire commencera à couler très rapidement, nous devrons sauter. **

Merlin hocha rapidement la tête. Arthur avait raison.

**- ****Puis quand nous atteindrons l'eau, nous devrons immédiatement nager. Les mouvements du bateau peuvent être dangereux. As-tu compris ?** Lui demanda le blond.

**- ****Je ne suis pas un enfant, Arthur, tu sais.** Merlin soupira.

**- ****Je sais, je sais…,** revendiqua le blond.** Je suis juste inquiet pour toi. Tu es la chose la plus précieuse qui m'est arrivé dans ma vie. **

**- ****Bien… tu viens de m'appeler une ****_chose_****. **L'artiste roula de manière significative ses yeux bleus.

**- ****Tu sais ce que je veux dire… Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie.** Corrigea Arthur de lui-même.**C'est mieux, maintenant ? **

**- ****Mieux.** Merlin hocha la tête.

**- ****Revenons à la réalité,** suggéra le blond.**Nous devons être prêts, d'accord ? Ça ne devrait pas être long. **

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres devint soudainement vraiment triste et misérable. **Bien,** murmura-t-il.

Ils furent silencieux pendant un instant. Et ce fut le moment.

**- ****Maintenant Merlin !** Cria Arthur.**Lâche le bastingage ! Saute !**

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres qu'il considérait comme son amant sauta. Ça semblait si lent. Avant que Merlin ne puisse penser, il lâcha aussi le bastingage. Quand il atteint l'eau, il sentit le froid atroce. Ça faisait disparaître toutes ses pensées. Il n'était pas capable de penser à quoi que ce soit sauf à cette eau de mer gelée. L'artiste ne se préoccupait pas du fait qu'il coulait. Il a oublié comment bouger et nager.

Puis il vit dans les yeux de son esprit le visage d'Arthur. La douleur de le perdre devint plus forte que le bienheureux mais mortel sommeil.

Merlin commença à nager. Il se releva au dessus de l'eau.

Le garçon pensait que ça durerait toute une éternité mais, en fait, ça n'a duré qu'un court instant. Il prit une bouffé d'air froid. C'était douloureux mais c'était toujours si bon.

Puis il pensa encore à Arthur. Quand il voulait se mettre à le chercher, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas l'appeler à cause des cris des autres gens. Merlin ne les avait pas entendus avant.

L'artiste ne savait que faire. Il se sentait comme un pauvre enfant perdu.

**- ****Arthur !** s'écria-t-il désespérément, en dépit du bruit que tous les autres faisaient.** Arthur !**

Il devenait vraiment effrayé. A la pensée qu'il ne verrait plus le blond encore une fois le fit vouloir mourir. A chaque battement de son cœur, il se sentait de mal en pis.

Brusquement, Merlin sentit le frôlement d'une personne. Il tourna sa tête et vit le magnifique visage d'Arthur.

**- ****Tu… es… ici,** haleta le blond.

**- ****Arthur !** Merlin jeta ses bras autour du blond. Les gilets de sauvetage étaient définitivement une bonne idée. Les remerciant, ils pourraient dériver assez facilement et ne pas couler.

**- ****Nous devons trouver quelque chose…,** Arthur regarda autour.

**- ****Que veux-tu dire ?** Lui demanda son amant.

- **Juste quelque chose…,** répéta le blond. L'artiste ne comprenait toujours pas. **Là !** Il pointa un morceau de quelque chose à la dérive. Merlin n'était pas sûr ce que c'était exactement mais ça avait l'air solide.

- **A quoi penses-tu ?** Demanda l'homme aux cheveux sombres à son amant.

- **Et qu'en penses-tu ?** demanda Arthur. **Suis-moi.**

Ils nagèrent vers cette chose et le blond regarda son ami. **Monte !** dit-il. **Allez !**

Merlin jeta à l'autre homme un regard incertain. **Arthur… pourquoi ?**

- **Pour survivre !** expliqua le blond. **Ne penses pas, fais juste ce que je te dis**.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres décida de ne pas discuter avec lui. Il pensa même que ce n'était pas, après tout, une mauvaise idée. L'eau était terriblement froide et quitter cette froideur semblait être raisonnable.

Cependant, Merlin était vraiment maladroit. Il était talentueux dans la peinture et le dessin. Il avait une âme d'artiste. Mais les choses comme grimper n'étaient pas ses choses favorites. Alors, ce n'était pas une surprise quand il ne fut pas capable de grimper cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit.

- **Je vais t'aider !** Proposa le blond. Merlin était vraiment reconnaissant. D'ailleurs, il adorait le sentiment d'être pris en charge.

L'aide du blond était irremplaçable. L'artiste sera bientôt en sécurité sur ce genre de choses.

- **Merci,** murmura Merlin poliment, touchant la joue de son amant. **Maintenant, c'est ton tour. **

Arthur secoua la tête.

- **Qu'est-ce que ça ****signifie**** exactement ?** lui demanda le garçon aux cheveux sombres.

- **Je vais rester dans l'eau. Je ne suis pas sûr ****qu'il y ait assez de place pour nous deux. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité. ****Je supporte en quelque sorte l'****eau froide,** expliqua Arthur.

- **Oh non, Arthur.** **Tu viens à mes côtés tout de suite !** Merlin était déterminé.

- **Merlin…,** gémit le blond. **Ce n'était pas un avis !**

- **C'en est une !** dit fermement l'artiste. **Je te préviens… si tu ne viens avec moi tout de suite, je te promets que je saute dans l'eau. **

- **Ce n'est pas juste ! ****Tu me menaces sans vergogne.** Arthur soupira.

- **Je le suis,** reconnut le garçon. **Viens là…**

Le blond roula des yeux, cependant il grimpa.

- **C'est mieux,** murmura Merlin dans l'oreille de son amant, en le serrant fort dans ses bras.** Tu es un bon garçon****.** Il plaça un léger baiser sur le front d'Arthur**. Maintenant, promet moi que tout va bien aller.**

- **Ça se passera bien,** dit calmement le blond.

Il faisait toujours vraiment froid. Les jeunes hommes n'étaient plus dans l'eau mais l'air était tout aussi gelé. Merlin et Arthur s'accrochèrent à l'autre encore plus fort. Soudainement, ils devinrent très somnolents. C'était une dure nuit et elle n'était pas encore fini.

- **Nous ne pouvons nous endormir,** murmura Merlin dans les oreilles du blond. C'était un peu dangereux. Il y avait le danger qu'ils ne se réveillent pas. **Arthur…**

- **Je ne… dors pas…,** dit le blond. **Même si je suis si… fatigué…**

- **Moi aussi…,** admit l'artiste. **Qu'en ait-il des autres ?** Il leva un peu la tête et regarda autour. Les gens dérivaient. Merlin n'était pas sûr de combien d'entre eux étaient encore en vie.

Le garçon frémit à l'idée que lui et Arthur pouvaient être les seuls qui survivraient.

- **Ne regarde pas,** lui ordonna le blond. **Viens là… .** Il ouvrit ses bras et laissa Merlin cacher sa tête ici. **Ne penses pas… à ça maintenant…**

-** A quoi je… dois penser alors ?** lui demanda le garçon aux cheveux sombres.

- **A ce que nous allons… allons faire… après ce cauchemar…** Arthur sourit un peu. **Nous pouvons aller quelque part… où on veut…**

- **Quelque part où il y… il y aurait un lac… un lac peu profond,** suggéra Merlin.

-** Et une montagne…,** ajouta Arthur. **De belles montagnes…**

- **Oui…,** murmura l'artiste. **Des forêts… des animaux… la nature…**

Le jeune blond caressa le dos de Merlin. **Je t'aime,** murmura-t-il soudainement. **Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Oui… Je t'aime aussi.** Il respira la douce odeur d'Arthur.

Le temps semblait s'arrêter. Les secours n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Merlin se mit à douter de s'ils allaient venir en fait. Il était près du point de rupture.

Soudainement, le jeune garçon entendit quelques cris. Il pensa même que c'était son imagination.

- **Merlin…,** il entendit la voix d'Arthur. **Merlin, ouvre les yeux… allez... ils sont là. Quelqu'un vient pour nous.**

L'artiste ouvrit ses yeux et regarda directement dans le miroir de l'âme de son amant.

- **Quoi ?** Il demanda à demi-conscient. Il était très fatigué. Le garçon n'était pas sûr s'il avait clairement entendu.

- **Les secours,** dit plus doucement Arthur. **Allez, ils sont là.**

Merlin leva la tête et vit un bateau. Ils étaient assez loin mais ils étaient là. L'espoir qu'ils soient vraiment ensemble devint encore plus fort.

-** Comment allons-nous… leur donner un signe pour leur… dire que nous sommes en vie ?** demanda le jeune homme ténébreux à son amant. **Je ne serais pas… capable… de crier…**

Le blond plaça un léger baiser sur son front. **Ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouverai… une façon.** Sa voix était fatigué et un peu faible mais Arthur était déterminé. **Attends… une seconde.**

Puis il sauta dans l'eau.

- **Arthur… ?** Merlin était surpris et un peu inquiet à cause du comportement de son ami.

Le blond ne dit rien. Il nagea vers un homme mort. Merlin sentit des frissons dans son dos. L'artiste n'était pas sûr s'il devait faire quelque chose comme ça. D'ailleurs, le garçon ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Arthur faisait cela.

Après un court instant, il comprit. Le blond lui montra un sifflet. Merlin n'avait aucune idée de comment Arthur savait que cet homme l'avait mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Le blond commença à siffler avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Sa vie et celle de Merlin en dépendait après tout.

L'effet fut immédiat. Plusieurs hommes sur le bateau de sauvetage crièrent qu'ils entendaient quelque chose. Arthur n'abandonna pas avec les coups de sifflets. Il savait que ça ne sera pas long.

Le bateau se mit à naviguer vers eux. La lumière de leurs torches montra à Merlin et Arthur le nouveau sens de leurs vies.

Le blond retourna vers Merlin avant que le bateau ne les atteint.

-** Prenez-le d'abord,** dit désespérément Arthur à un homme. Ils ne dirent rien et firent ce qu'il a demandé.

Après un moment, avec un peu d'aide, Arthur rejoignit son amour sur le canot de sauvetage. Le garçon s'accrocha à lui et ils furent silencieux tout le long du chemin. Le bateau sauva quelques autres personnes. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais c'était mieux que rien.

* * *

_**A suivre... (Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ^^)**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Entre le 8 et le 12 juillet._


	13. Nouvelle terre

_**Chapitre 13 : ''Nouvelle terre''**_

La Statue de la Liberté était un symbole de New York. Il était énorme et cela faisait que les gens se sentaient un peu petit. Cependant, Merlin et Arthur, qui avaient survécu à la catastrophe du Titanic, levèrent leurs yeux vers elle avec un grand espoir.

Eux et d'autres gens se trouvaient dans une zone du port. Il y avait le silence partout. Tout le monde était choqué par ce qui était arrivé. C'était tellement dur d'y croire.

Les gens ne savaient ni quoi faire ni où aller. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre qu'une quelconque aide qui devait enfin venir.

Il pleuvait mais Merlin et Arthur ne s'en souciaient pas. Ils avaient survécu et seul ça importait.

- **Arthur ?** chuchota le garçon aux cheveux sombres à son amant après un long moment de silence entre eux. Le blond leva les yeux vers Merlin avec des questions dans ses yeux bleus. **Qu'en est-il de ta demi-sœur ?** osa demander l'artiste. Il se battait intérieurement contre lui-même depuis un long moment mais finalement il décida de poser la question au blond.

- **Je ne sais pas,** répondit calmement Arthur. Merlin remarqua la tristesse dans les yeux de son amant. **J'espère qu'elle est en sécurité.**

- **Je suis sûr qu'elle l'est,** essaya de le réconforter l'artiste.

Le blond sourit légèrement. C'était bon d'avoir quelqu'un comme Merlin à ses côtés.** Merci,** chuchota Arthur. **Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.**

- **Moi non plus,** reconnut le garçon aux cheveux corbeau.

Ils furent de nouveau silencieux. Les gouttes de pluies les firent se sentir libre. Merlin aimait le contact de l'eau tant qu'il ne pouvait pas se noyait.

Certaines personnes se mirent à bouger tandis que le soleil apparut dans le ciel. Ils se sont réveillés à cette triste réflexion.

Tout d'un coup, Arthur entendit une voix féminine. Elle semblait familière. Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était pas facile de trouver la source de cette voix.

- **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** lui demanda Merlin inquiet. **Arthur ?**

Le blond ne l'écouta pas. Brusquement, il la vit. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tort. Les longs cheveux noirs et la peau pâle. La femme devait sentir que quelqu'un la regardait parce qu'elle se retourna. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Merlin suivit le regard d'Arthur et la vit aussi.

- **Morgane…,** dit le blond, se levant lentement.

La femme sourit doucement et se mit à aller vers eux, presque en courant. **Arthur…,** dit-elle joyeusement. **Tu es en vie.** Le frère et la sœur par alliance se prirent dans les bras. **J'avais tellement peur.**

- **Moi aussi,** approuva Arthur.

Ils se séparèrent. **J'ai trouvé Merlin,** dit fièrement Arthur.

Morgane regarda l'autre garçon. Il était une version homme d'elle. Elle lui sourit doucement et secoua la main. **Je suis contente de vous voir, monsieur Emrys.**

- **Merlin,** dit le garçon. **Appelez moi Merlin. Je n'aime pas ces titres formels,** reconnut-il honnêtement.

La jeune femme lui serra la main avec plus d'enthousiasme. **Alors je le ferais. Appelle moi Morgane.** Elle regarda son demi-frère. **Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as perdu l'esprit pour Merlin,** dit la jeune femme ne se préoccupant pas du rougissement d'Arthur.** Il est si mignon et charmant.** Cette fois, c'est Merlin qui rougissait. **De toute façon… que vas-tu faire maintenant ?**

-** Être ensemble,** répondit simplement Arthur.

Morgane sourit. **Je le sais déjà ça… tu étais prêt à mourir pour lui… cela veut dire beaucoup. Je me demande juste ce que vous allez faire tous les deux. Comment allez-vous vivre ?**

- **Nous verrons et prendre ce que le monde nous donneras.**

- **Alors tu vas me quitter…** soupira Morgane. **Mais je comprends. Uther fera tout pour briser votre relation. Parce que c'est une relation, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Oui,** répondit le blond. Il avait presque oublié combien elle pouvait être irritante. **Tu ne diras à personne que tu m'as rencontré ? Je pense que ce sera plus facile… qu'ils pensent que je suis mort ou que je suis parti sans adieux. Du moins, pour l'instant…**

- **Comme tu veux,** approuva Morgane. **Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose.** Elle semblait vraiment sérieuse.

-** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda doucement le blond. Il n'était pas sûr ce qu'il y avait dans l'esprit de sa demi-sœur. La vieille et bonne expérience lui dit que ça pouvait être dangereux.

-** Rien de méchant,** lui assura-t-elle mais Arthur leva son sourcil droit d'une manière très douteuse. **Vraiment…** Morgane roule des yeux. **Je veux juste que tu me promettes que tu m'écriras des lettres. C'est tout. Ou si tu veux tu peux envoyer ces lettres à l'adresse de Gwen comme ça Uther ne les trouvera pas. Nous pouvons faire confiance à Gwen. Elle ne le dira à personne. Je suis sûr de ça.**

Le blond sourit narquoisement. **C'est mon imagination ou tu veux d'autres raison de payer à Guenièvre plus de visites ?**

- **Idiot,** dit la jeune femme. **C'est complètement hors sujet. Je n'ai pas besoin de raisons pour aller voir Gwen. C'est mon amie la plus chère et…**

- **Chère…,** dit Arthur. **Exactement.**

- **Tais toi.** Morgane ne pouvait pas supporter ça plus longtemps. Elle regarde Merlin.** Je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire pour vivre avec lui. J'en ai marre de lui !** Elle sourit à l'homme aux cheveux couleur de jais.** Mais je suis contente que tu me libère. Enfin, je trouverais plus de temps pour ma vie personnelle. Et je passerais ce temps avec tous ceux que j'aime.** La jeune femme jeta un regard lourd de sens à son demi-frère. **Et je mépriserais les mots des autres.**

- **Je ne te juge pas Morgane,** lui dit Arthur. **C'est seulement une petite suggestion.**

- **Si Gwen entendait ça…,** commença-t-elle. **Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle fera.**

- **Et je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu lui ferais si tu pouvais,** dit le blond avant qu'il ne s'arrête de lui-même.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs devint encore plus pâle avant de rougir à la fin. Morgane aimait Gwen. C'était vrai. Elle adorait les moments où elles étaient seuls. Elle a toujours eu des frissons quand cette fille brossait ses cheveux. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'Arthur puisse dire ce qu'il a dit. **C'est assez,** lui dit Morgane assez durement.** Je te demande juste de m'envoyer des lettres et je veux entendre la réponse et réponds simplement.**

Arthur remarqua que sa demi-sœur était blessé. Il pensait qu'il en avait dit trop. **Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû…,** Morgane lui lança un regard attentif. **Et bien sur… je t'écrirai.**

- **Bien,** dit la jeune femme. **Tu es parfois si cruel.**

Merlin était silencieux durant tout ce temps. Il n'avait ni sœur ni frère. Il ne savait pas comment étaient les relations entre frères et sœurs. Le garçon était un peu choqué. Il ne connaissait pas cette Gwen mais Morgane semblait très épris d'elle.

Le blond pris la main de la femme dans sa paume. **Mais tu sais que je me soucies vraiment de toi, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-il. **Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleur sœur.**

Morgane eut un sourire radieux. **Peut-être que tu n'es pas si mauvais,** dit-elle et elle regarda Merlin. **Peut-être que tu seras en mesure de le supporter.**

-** Peut-être,** dit enfin le garçon.

La jeune femme rit.** Je vois que mon frère sera entre de bonnes mains. J'espère que tu pourras le tempérer.**

- **Me tempérer ?** Arthur fronça des sourcils. **Je n'ai pas besoin d'être tempérer !**

- **C'est ce que tu crois…,** dirent Morgane et Merlin en même temps.

- **Tu veux me changer ?** demanda le blond à Merlin. **Je pensais que tu m'aimais comme j'étais.**

- **Je t'aime comme tu es…,** lui assura le garçon. **Je rigolais ! de plus… j'aime ton tempérament quand nous…,** Merlin regarda Morgane.

- **Arrête maintenant,** suggéra-t-elle. **Je n'ai pas envie de connaître tous les détails.**

Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent un peu.

- **De toute façon…,** la jeune femme devint soudainement un peu sérieuse. **Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi… pour nous de nous dire au revoir. Elle sourit tristement. Je vais revenir en Angleterre dès que possible. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui en est avec oncle. Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il est en vie mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Si tu ne veux pas le voir, tu dois être vraiment prudent.**

- **Merci Morgane,** lui dit Arthur. **Nous irons quelque part et nous recommencerons à vivre.** Il tint la main de Merlin. **J'espère qu'un de ses jours, nous nous reverrons,** dit-il à sa demi-sœur.

- **Je suis sûr de cela.** Morgane embrassa la joue d'Arthur. **Adieu.**

- **Adieu.**

XxXxX

Merlin et Arthur se tenaient sur le sable froid, admirant la beauté du lac devant eux. Ils avaient obtenus un peu d'argent en guise de compensation et avaient finalement trouvé la terre dont ils avaient rêvé.

- **C'est une zone privée.** Les jeunes hommes entendirent une voix de femme. Ils se retournèrent et virent une vieille femme.

- **Je suis désolé,** dit Arthur. **Nous ne savions pas. Nous allons partir.**

- **Ce n'est pas nécessaire,** lui assura la femme en souriant. **Vous pouvaient être mes invités. Tout cela m'appartient.** Elle soupire.** J'aimerais parler à quelqu'un.**

Merlin et Arthur partagèrent un regard. Ils n'étaient pas sûr si ils pouvaient faire cela.

-** Je ne mords pas,** leur dit la femme. **D'ailleurs vous avez l'air fatigué. Suivez moi…**

Le jeune homme approuva et la suivit. La maison de la femme était assez grande. Il semblerait qu'elle vive ici seule. Elle les invita dans le salon et après un moment, elle y revint avec un plateau et des tasses de thés.

- **Je m'appelle Elizabeth Willow,** commença-t-elle.

Merlin regarda Arthur et le blond compris que c'était leur tour. **Je suis Arthur Pendragon et voici mon ami Merlin Emrys.**

La femme sourit. **Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontrer.** Elle fut silencieuse pendant un moment. **Aimeriez vous entendre l'histoire de ma vie ?** leur demanda soudainement Elizabeth.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête poliment. Elle voulait parler à quelqu'un et elle était si gentil. En plus son histoire pourrait être très intéressante.

-** Il y a quarante trois ans, quand j'avais dix sept ans, ma vie a changé pour toujours. Mes parents m'ont forcé à épouser quelqu'un de plus âgé, un riche homme.** Elle soupira. **Il avait la quarantaine et pour moi, une jeune fille, c'était horrible. Mais ce n'est pas la pire chose…,** la femme regarda par la fenêtre. Cela avait dû être vraiment douloureux. **J'étais amoureuse d'un jeune garçon qui travaillé pour mon père. Mais nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble. Il était pauvre. Cela m'importait peu mais pour mes parents, l'argent était la chose la plus importante. Alors, je ne leur ais même pas dis à propos de mes sentiments envers Tom.**

- **Il vous aimait aussi ?** demanda Merlin timidement.

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard. **Oui,** répondit-elle. **Mon mari… il me traitait… me forçant à faire des choses que je ne voulait pas. Il se maria avec moi seulement parce que j'étais joli. J'ai quelque fois pensé que j'étais son jouet et rien d'autre. Mais mes parents étaient sur la lune. Ils avaient le statut et l'argent… vous n'avez pas idée de comment j'étais heureuse quand mon mari est mort après vingt ans de notre mariage. J'étais enfin libre… il m'a laissé cette maison et les terrains… je vis seule depuis sa mort. Mais la solitude vaut mieux que vivre à ses côtés.**

- **Qu'en est-il de Tom ?** lui demanda Arthur. **Avez-vous pu le retrouver ? Ou a-t-il maintenant sa propre famille ?**

-** Je l'ai cherché pendant un bon moment… après un an, j'ai découvert qu'il était tombé malade et qu'il est mort… nous ne pourrons pas être ensemble sur Terre. Mais je sais qu'un jour, je le retrouverais.** La dame sourit tristement. **C'est mon histoire. Vous êtes les premiers à avoir tout entendu… je devais le dire à quelqu'un.**

- **Pourquoi nous avoir choisi ?** Merlin la regarda prudemment.

- **Parce que vous êtes venus ici… j'ai cette maison qui est nettoyé chaque semaine par une fille qui vient du village. C'est la seule à venir ici. Mais elle n'est pas quelqu'un qui peut écouter. Heureusement, vous l'êtes.** Elizabeth se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. **J'espère que vous resterez ici… vous semblez aimer le lac…**

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs si c'était une bonne idée. La femme était une vielle dame et ils voulaient être ensemble. Merlin et Arthur ne voulaient pas prétendre qu'ils étaient juste amis.

- **Nous…,** le blond hésita. **Je ne suis pas sûr si…**

La femme se retourna et fit face aux garçons. **Peu importe si vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre,** leur assura-t-elle. Merlin et Arthur étaient vraiment choqués. Elizabeth sourit. **C'est tellement évident. Je vous ais observé avant de vous dire que c'est une zone privée.**

- **Vous nous ne condamnez pas ?** le jeune aux chevaux corbeaux ne pouvaient y croire.

- **Dans ma vie, j'ai compris une chose… l'amour ne choisit pas… vous êtes heureux ensemble et c'est important.**

- **Donc, vous voulez que nous restons ici avec vous ?** lui demanda Arthur.

- **Oui. Je ne veux pas être seul… j'ai besoin d'un peu de compagnie… d'ailleurs quelqu'un doit prendre cette prendre cette maison quand je mourrais. Je pense que vous serez plus heureux ici que je ne l'ais été.**

- **Quand vous mourrez ?** la blond fronça les sourcils.

- **Je sens que mes jours arrive à la fin,** dit-elle mais elle semblait assez heureuse. **Je ne peux plus attendre pour cet instant. Je pourrais à nouveau voir mon Tom.**

Les deux garçons restèrent avec la dame. Elle leur demanda de l'appeler _Tante Lizzie_. Tom l'avait appelé de cette façon et elle adorait ce diminutif.

La femme mourut un an plus tard. Elle ne tomba pas malade ou quelque chose comme ça. Tante Lizzie s'était juste endormi pour ne plus jamais se réveillé. Sa visage mort était souriant. Merlin et Arthur étaient sûr qu'elle était enfin heureuse.

-** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demande le garçon aux cheveux sombres à son amant un jour.

- **J'écris une lettre à Morgane. Elle doit être en colère. Je ne lui ais pas écrit depuis des siècles.** Arthur soupira. **D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dois écrire. Une idée, Merlin ?**

Le garçon regarde le morceau de papier vierge. **Tu peux au moins écrire _chère Morgane_,** lui dit Merlin.

Arthur roula des yeux. Cependant, il écrit dessus le nom de sa demi-sœur. **Et maintenant ?**

- **Rappelle lui combien tu m'aimes,** suggéra Merlin.** Et que tu lui manques.**

- **Elle ne me manque pas,** nia Arthur.

- **Bien sûr que c'est le cas.** Le garçon soupira. **Tu devrais l'inviter ici.**

- **Pas question ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle ruine ma vie !**

- **Alors invite aussi Gwen, Morgane voudra avoir sa meilleure amie à ses côtés et sera plus heureuse. C'est une grande maison. De plus, tu seras en mesure de vérifier si tu avais raison de la taquiner à propos de cette fille ou pas.**

Arthur regarda dans les yeux de son amant. **Tu es brillant.** Il l'embrassa sur la bouche et dit : **Tu sais… cette lettre peut attendre jusqu'au matin. Au lit ! Maintenant ! **

* * *

_Voilà, cette histoire est terminée. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews :)_

_A bientôt!_


End file.
